Kiss or Kiss
by und3l3t3
Summary: [.A.U.] When Hinata decided to pose as a guy to avoid complications with the uniform, she didn't expect the boarding school to be so...odd.
1. Chapter 1

This story is done my own way. Expect some stuff you wouldn't normally see…

lol. btw, the pairings are actually unknown by this point. I planned some stuff, but screwed it.

**x333333333**

Rated T for swearing, some '_slightly_' described nudity (not really though), stupidity, crappy writing, and for what else might come.

oOooOooOooOo  
-----  
**PROLOGUE;;;  
**-----  
oOooOooOooOo

Hinata Hyuuga.

A wallflower, a blusher, timid…

Was going to boarding school.

There was one problem. It was a boys and girl's boarding school, and there were uniforms. There weren't just any uniforms, but frivolous, form hugging sailor fukus that seemed a few sized too small and three inch long skirts that if you bent over someone would get a good view of your undergarments, literally. While the male's uniform was perfectly fine, they had to murder the innocence of the girl's outfit for the enjoyment of the male students, in Hinata's opinion anyways.

However, this girl was a sharp student, and this was by far the best school to attend to for high school. It was public, and the female's and male's dorms were fairly well separated, as well as the male's dorms off limits to girls and vice versa. The school monitors made sure of this, with the help of a curfew at strictly nine o'clock. However, Hinata was going to invade upon the male's side, to preserve her innocence.

It would also be smart to say that the whole innocence part was, once again, Hinata's own opinion.

Hinata was a conservative, modest girl. She was not a hormone-driven, love-stricken fool who would easily blow her own cover. Hinata also had a **dream **she needed to pursue, and even if she had to dress herself as a guy and pose as one as well, that was just fine and dandy with her.

Sure, she may have had a small crush on a boy back in her younger years, but after awhile, it turned out to be just admiration.

And, anyways, it was already the first day of school and she had already filled out a registration form and sent it in, months ago during summer. No backing out now, sadly.

* * *

Butterflies formed within her stomach, fluttering about rapidly. Though she debated upon it, she decided that taking medication would probably only make it worse.

Hyuuga Hinata…no, Hyuuga Hikaru (as her registration form had said for the name) nervously bit upon her pale lips, looking at her reflection.

'I have to do this…but why did I push this off until now? Its four o'clock in the morning, and the day I'm supposed to go to the school!'

Hinata bit her lip; silently chanting the 'I have to do this' over and over.

Gazing at those elbow length locks, she felt hesitant. Three years had been spent to grow them out; so that she'd no longer look like a little girl with a boyish haircut. Hinata had grown them out to show that she wanted to change, to become confident…however, now...

Snip. Snip.

Downwards floated bits of her fringe. Instead of removing herself of the bangs, she was shaping the fringe so that it lost its old, blocky shape. Hinata's goal was to change her eyebrow length fringe into the sort of bangs any bishounen couldn't be without.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

The hair began to pile up on the counter, on her silk nightgown, and around her feet. The glimmering, bluish-black hair would surely be cleaned up afterwards, but for now it flocked the bathroom.

She examined what she had created from the front of her face.

Hinata had hacked away her side bangs, though kept enough of it remaining to reach her earlobe. The bangs she had created seemed out of some manga or anime about sexy boys, and her wide, innocent lavender eyes didn't actually stick apart from the assemblage she had precisely created.

Hinata was **starting** to resemble an adorable boy, though there still was the long hair in the back she needed to cut away.

The scissors in her hands began to shake, because her hands were trembling.

"Eh…" Her voice was hoarse, and hesitation laced about her words. Of course, Hinata actually needed to do this, as if she didn't, her plans would be ruined. Besides, it was already too late to turn back.

However, she still had her uncertainty. A soft voice kept trying to persuade Hinata not to, and if she kept faltering, then it would get its way.

**CLANK.**

The sound seemed to echo throughout the room. The silver scissors had slipped from her grasp, falling down to the white tiles. It lay about scattered strands of hair, motionless.

'Come on…there's no way you could screw up on the hair!'

She bent over, scooping up the scissors. Placing them upon the sink counter, Hinata pulled a white elastic from her wrist, and slowly pulled her hair into a semi-high ponytail. She pushed the elastic as far close to her head as it would go, so her hair would end up as short as possible.

She scooped up the scissors hastily, wedged them behind the elastic, and clamped the scissors shut.

Hinata opened her eyes after a few moments, not realizing that she had clenched them shut when she had cut through her hair.

Her wide eyes only got a quick, blurry glance at the foreign person in the mirror. Hinata shrieked and turned around, only to find there was no one behind her.

A warm, bright red spread across Hinata's pale cheeks, 'That was me? I'm a guy! That's just freaky looking…'

Hinata didn't take another look at her reflection due to awkwardness, but instead began to clean up the-now-messy bathroom. She was a fast cleaner and it wasn't an enormous mess, so it didn't take long.

Hinata flicked off the lights and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She was silent as she walked to her room, which was just across the hall. She closed the door behind her, and then closed the shades, before turning the lights on.

'Eh…' Hinata thought, trying to encourage herself as she moved toward her desk. She grabbed a roll of thick bandages and discarded her nightclothes upon the floor quickly, 'All right… if you can't recognize yourself if the mirror, no one will be able to recognize you! If Neji-niisan was here, he wouldn't even recognize you, which is **really** good.'

That brightened Hinata up. A wide smile spread across her lips.

Why would she care if she made a good-looking boy or not? She was a girl pretending to be a boy! Anyways, she was so adjusted to seeing herself with long hair that this was new to her.

As she began to unroll the bandages and bind her rather developed chest tightly, Hinata's spirits fell.

'Stupid lumps of **lard!**'

* * *

"Okay…clothing…check. Sanitary products…check, and hidden in a locked side of the bag. Wallet in case I need to buy something…check. Uniform…yep, I'm wearing it. Suitcase…wait! Its right here dang it, where all the junk is! I don't need to check that off! Ugh." 

Hinata quickly shuffled through the suitcase, making sure everything was there. She was starting to crumble slowly under the stress, as one could tell.

It was no longer four o'clock in the morning, but ten minutes to six and she was now going through her things. She was no longer clad in her nightgown, either.

Instead, Hinata now wore a rather fitting **male** school outfit.

It was a white button down coat with steel blue cuffs, a crest resembling a leaf vaguely stitched upon the breast pocket, and a high collar that was dark navy with a steel blue tie set where the collar parted. Underneath, though the normal outfit had normally nothing else, Hinata had improvised a previously purchased white muscle shirt just in case, though it did not show.

The pants were black and plain, but obviously made from a decent fabric. They clung to her skinny legs, in almost an uncomfortable way, but she actually liked them for the most part. She also wore penny loafers, and had opted for the dark brown. Her chest was flat now; with the help of bandages.

Overall, the outfit was finely put together for boarding school one.

And, a bronze key that unlocked the pocket on her suitcase where she hid her 'female supplies' hung on a piece of brown string, around her neck.

"I feel like dressing up for a dinner party, and those wraps still are hurting my chest. I hope that at least this ends up being worth it." Hinata muttered to herself, resisting the urge to rub her now flat chest where it was sore.

Though she was normally a more lenient and less whiny person, Hinata happened to be in much more pain than what she explained. She was D cup before, and restraining all that to be as flat as a washboard…

Ouch.

Hinata grabbed the suitcase and slung it over her back, holding it by the handle with one hand. Years of gymnastics had not only made her able to perform complex moves, but also, she was finely muscled. The suitcase weighed roughly sixty pounds, probably a bit more.

After Hinata had gone down one whole floor, she was now in the kitchen, where her mother stood, smiling.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. The car's ready, so let me take your bag while you get a bite to eat. I made you some eggs, for nutrients." Hikari smiled at her daughter. She was dainty, smaller than even her daughter, but then again, Hinata had gotten most of her height from her father. She also was cheery and kind, though not shy as her daughter was.

She was clad in a simple yellow sundress, and looked like an almost exact clone of Hinata, only with blue eyes, smaller breasts, and dark navy hair, rather than a mixture of dark purple, black, and blue. She was also slightly aged-looking, as she was 37, though she could easily pass off as a female in her early twenties. Hikari loved to dres up in outfits, a contrast to Hinata who only wore her coat (before). Hikari was 5'6, and frail looking.

Hinata was 5'8, a decent height. It was ironic that she had been only 4'11 three years ago.

"Domo arigato, kaa-san! I was getting a bit miffed, getting ready for school." Hinata blushed a bit, smiling softly.

"Not a problem, Hinata…I mean, Hikaru," Hikari said smiling whilst she waved her pouinter finger in a mocking way, "Now you better hurry, because the car ride will take three hours, and the latest they're accepting new students is ten o'clock! And, I heard on the radio there is quite a bit of traffic heading towards Tokyo, so we could get in later than we planned."

Hinata nodded, understanding. She and her mother lived in a small apartment about three hours south from Tokyo, but the traffic was often very heavy. Especially today, as it was the first day of school.

Hinata began to eat her eggs.

Hinata took her time on the fried chicken-spawn (xDDD), and by the time she was done, her mother was in the car and her suitcase in the trunk (even if Hikari had needed to wheel it out, and take several minutes to pick it up and put it in the back.

She put the dishes in the sink and pushed in her chair, before rushing out the door and closing it, locking it behind her.

Running down several flights of stairs to the lowest floor, Hinata rushed outside in only a minute. Normally, she'd walk, but Hinata was excited to be going to a boarding school. She dashed to the black car out at the front, opening the back door on the left. She closed the door behind her.

Hikari turned around to look at Hinata for a moment from the driver's seat.

"You better get some sleep, honey," Hikari paused to scrutinize her daughter's face, "you're starting to form bags, sweetie-pie."

As she said, waking up so early had taken a toll on Hinata. She was feeling sleepy even now.

"Hai, kaa-san..." Hinata mumbled, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Mmmm...penguins. -sleeping on keyboard- 


	2. Chapter 2

_...I feel like shrinking down and jumping into a bowl of ramen...even if I might get burned if its too hot...or Naruto might eat me..._

**WARNING- OOC Shizune. Just warning ya.**

* * *

"Hinata-chan…" 

She mumbled several incoherent words, brushing away the hand that gently shook her shoulder. However, moments later, the hand returned, only this time slipping underneath her arm and gently ticking there.

A soft giggle drawled from her lips, followed by harder laughter as the tickling became quicker and quicker.

Pale eyelids flickered open at that moment, staring straight into deep blue ones. Confusion showed in her lavender eyes.

"Ready to get up, sweetie? School time." Hikari spoke, smiling, "By the way, I didn't expect you to fall asleep so deeply."

Hinata registered where she was slowly, her eyesight flickering about the surroundings. Seats, mother, window, school…

Her eyes widened, the little amount of sleep in them deteriorating within a second.

"Oh no! I fell asleep! What time is it? Where's my stuff? Where's-" Hinata began frantically moving about, with no real purpose, just a result of the shock. Hikari's hand quickly plopped upon Hinata's mouth, muffling her frantic talking.

"Shhh… we're on time. Its ten to ten, ironically. You'd better spend more time _actually_ getting checked in than worrying about getting checked in before they don't accept students, irregardless of if the signed up or not." Hikari slowly removed her hand, smiling.

Still a bit slow, it took a bit for Hinata to register her mother's words. However, due to the slow registering, her response wasn't nearly as explosive as when her mother first woke her up.

"Hai, kaa-san. Could you move so I could get out?"

Hikari moved away from the door so that Hinata could get out, mumbling a brief 'sorry'. As Hinata's penny loafers plopped upon the cement, she looked up. Hinata then proceeded to gape.

The place was large, and in a more rural area of Tokyo. The school consisted of one large, main building that had two floors and many windows along its side. The courtyard was lavishly landscaped, with a few cherry blossom trees, a large fountain with a cupid who was 'doing his business' into a koi pond, and several stone benches. There was also a bit of woods to the sides, though nothing that dense, even if it obscured her view of the area's sides.

The main entrance had a normal sized wooden door, made of a wood that looked suspiciously like oak. And, as Hinata noticed, no one was outside.

"Here's your suitcase, dear. Just go to the office and get squared away with Tsunade-sama, 'kay? I'll see you later!" Hikari spoke softly, smiling. Within her eyes, you could see she was already missing Hinata, though she was attempting to hide it. The baggage in which held Hinata possessions was standing upright against Hikari's leg.

Hinata didn't see the look in her mother's eyes, however. She hugged the woman tightly, before grabbing the heavy bag.

"Ja ne, kaa-san! I'll be sure to call and send-" She paused to stumble, having nearly tripped on a rock, "letters! Emails if possible! And I'll send pictures, too."

Hinata tried lugging the bag up the stairs. They were rather high for stairs, and she found herself using the railing to help her get up five steps. It took a lot out of her, though.

'_Darn it…why do they even have such large steps!?_' Hinata thought as she pushed the door open warily. She poked her head in first, noticing the absence of students flocking about. She walked down the wide hallway lined with miscellaneous closets and the such before she was met with a large area. It was LARGE, with many students just mindlessly wandering about.

Hinata ignored the plentiful amount of staring students, as she was transfixed upon the an area that looked much like an office. The door was wide open, and the room inside looked rather normal from the angle she was looking at it. She, however, caught one of the whispers, from a conversation between a bright green haired girl to a redhead, both clad in a uniform that she was too distracted to register, as she walked by.

"He's so kawaii! I wonder if he's single?"

A small blush rapidly formed upon her face, though it wasn't that bad. Hinata knew they thought she was a guy, and since she happened to straight, she didn't actually feel too flustered.

Besides, they weren't actually commenting on her as a girl, but as a guy.

She looked at the door, and to her relief, she saw that the word 'Office' was printed upon the door. Hinata was nearsighted, though had no contacts or glasses, which often was a problem.

Just as she walked in the open doorway, however, she bumped into a lady with dark hair. Hinata pulled herself up, before helping the lady as well, blushing due to embarrassment. '_Why am I such a klutz!?_'

"G-gomen na-nasai, miss!" Hinata said, blushing at the lady. However, the woman only smiled gently, holding out her hand.

"Ah, no problem, cutie." She paused to wink in a silly way, "Anyways, I'll just guess you're the new student, ne? You're the first one we've had that that transferred schools this year, you know, and probably the only face I can't recall. My name is Shizune, Tsunade-sama's secretary and nurse. And who are you?"

Hinata nodded, shaking her hand with Shizune's.

"Watashi wa Hyuuga Hin-Hikaru."

"Ah, Hikaru. Such a pretty name. Anyways, let me just get you squared away with everything." Shizune beckoned Hinata into the office, which was rather spacious. There were several doors, all closed, and one little exit hallway that lead somewhere she didn't know. '_I wonder where that leads to…_'

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts as Shizune pulled some papers from a folder along with a envelope on top labeled 'keys', and began to speak again.

"Okay, I just checked you off. Since Tsunade-sama is currently in an appointment, I will inform upon everything. 'kay, Hikaru-kun?"

Nodding Hinata curiously looked at Shizune. She was silent, as if thinking for a bit.

"Ah. Oh, gomen. I just remembered something. Well, anyways, let me lay down the basic rules. You may not skip classes or there will be detention. If a proctor find you up past nine o'clock on the campus, we'll have you for an office detention and an email will be sent to your parents, and if you're caught twice, you're expelled. Also, there are two choices for female uniform…ah, you're a guy, so lets skip-"

'_NANI?!_' Hinatas thought.

"Chotto m-m-matte!" Hinata bursted out, before quickly adding, "Gomen, but what about the female outfit? I'm just curious."

Shizune looked contently at Hinata.

"Ah, that's perfectly fine to be curious. Well, you see, females have two clothing choices. The first one, or the outfit designed by the vice principal, Jiraiya. It is a dirty outfit and no one wears it. The other outfit has the same thing, only with looser sailor fukus and mid-thigh length skirts. We have many girl students, despite the fact that we often forget to describe the second girl's outfit in the school website, and the catalogue."

Hinata nearly fainted, turning ghost white. At this point, her soul slithered out her gaping mouth. '_N-nani?_'

Shizune opened her mouth to say something, when a prude looking male stomped into the office, his white eyes glaring at everything. His chocolate locks would've splayed about, if they weren't in a low ponytail. He wore the same uniform as Hinata's, only larger, and his height was roughly 6'4.

"Shizune-san, what is this about a new roommate? I'd rather not spend my nights with an ostentatious ditz like Naruto, or a loud mouth." He snapped, his tone surprisingly cold. The boy paid no heed to Hinata.

"Ah, Neji-kun! You're just in time to show Hikaru around. He's the new student, and also your roommate. Hikaru-kun, meet Neji-kun. He's the brightest boy in his grade, an honor roll student, and also the Martial arts champion as of 2007. He is also your upperclassman, one grade higher than yourself."

Hinata ended her soulless state, slowly craning her neck while praying. '_Please, not him, please…please not nii-sa-_'

As lavender eyes caught sight of Neji, Hinata's soul had this time, truly left her body.

"How about I let Neji-kun guide about the school, since today is a free day for students!"

Poor Hinata was freaking out so much that she went rigid as a board, fainting and falling forward. However, as she lost unconsciousness, Hinata realized the floor wasn't all that hard.

* * *

As Hinata began to stir in the nurse's bed, she opened her eyes, groaning as light hit her tender, sleepy eyes. Hinata began to pull herself up, yawning in a sort of cute way. 

'_Why do I keep falling asleep?_'

"So, Hikaru-kun… tell me about yourself." Neji's sly voice spoke, an edge to it. Hinata squirmed, just hearing it. However, she tried hard enough to seem unfazed, which actually worked to fool Neji.

'_**NII-SAN!!!**_'

"A-ah...I-I..."

Thankfully, Shizune walked in the room right as Hinata began to speak. She took a look at Hinata, and her worried expression dissolved away instantly.

"Hikaru-kun! Oh, you're up! I think you just fainted from shock. You were out for almost ten minutes. Can you remember anything? You fell on Neji-kun, but he was perfectly fine. You're a light boy, by the way."

On the outside, Hinata was perfectly calm, however, on the inside...

'I_ **FELL** ON NII-SAN!?!?!?_'

Hinata looked at Shizune with wide eyes, then her gaze darted to Neji for a few minutes, only to catch his smirk. A crimson wave spread like a wildfire across her face, as she tried to stutter something out while her left eye began twitching, "Ano...g-g-g-g-g-gomen nasai! I-I-I..."

However, a soft cooing noise cut her off.

"Oh, Hikaru-kun, you look so kawaii! I can't simply help it, when you act like that." Shizune spoke, enthralled by the 'boy's' shy and timid-ness, "You look almost like a girl, and using watashi...so polite! You really are such charmer, you know. I'm sure the girls will take nothing to warm up to you. Why, you're cuter than Sasuke Uchiha himself!"

"I-I am?" Hinata, in a semi-daze. First, she found out about the female outfit. Second, she met her cousin, the same one that nearly killed her three years ago and she hadn't seen since. And third, she's called cute, by a **_female_** teacher, nonetheless.

And who was this Sasuke?

Hinata was beginning to want to just bash her head in. Pretending to be a guy was harder than Shoujo mangas made it look.

"Well, do you think you're fine to walk, Hikaru-kun? If you are, Neji-kun can take you on a tour of the school grounds."

Hinata helped herself off the bed, stabilizing herself after a bit of wobbling. She looked at Neji for a split second, before mumbling rather sourly, "Hai."

Shizune smiled at the two, placing her hands to her hips. "Well then, I'll leave you two to what you need to do, then!"

Hinata almost wanted to scream 'come back!' to Shizune, as she left the room. She was intimidated, tired, and worst of all...

Her eye was twitching again.

* * *

MEOW. Imma gonna eat you all.


	3. Chapter 3

-ish a review whore-

TenTen will be fangirl-ish, though not the evil-I-want-to-bash-her fangirl, just obsessed/bubbly and rabid.

…I have a logical reason! You see, my friend and I were fooling around, talking about Neji, when I said 'Neji's screwed when TenTen's hormones kick in'. Ever since, I've only been able to portray her as a fangirl, oddly. I'll try to make her less OOC as the story goes on, though, and make her crush slowly fade, though I can tell you right now it won't work. I'm not good at OC-ness with characters besides Hinata (though in this fanfictions she's slightly OOC for humor), though, so I could have an OOC everyone-but-Hinata warning.

x3333

* * *

Hinata, as of now, wanted to **die**.

Hinata wasn't a talkative type, nor was she a social butterfly. She also wasn't one to crave for noise, as she happened to be a rather normal but timid girl, which was excessively rare these days. However, walking with Neji, Hinata realized quickly that the silence wasn't exactly comfortable.

Of course, Hinata was still bugged out by her cousin. He was even colder than at the office, only mumbling words as he pointed to several doors down the hall. He was so quiet, she couldn't even hear him correctly, but alas, Hinata was too shy to speak up and tell _**him**_ to speak up.

"And this is the…"

Hinata didn't catch the rest of his sentence, as Neji began walking past the room with a scowl. As she peered into the room, Hinata astutely figured out that this place was the lunch room. However, she only got a small peek as Neji ushered her back to his side.

Nervously, she looked to her hands, of which one was filled with many multicolored papers, and an envelope. Hinata was a curious type, so when she found the envelope was labeled 'keys', she couldn't help but take into her left hand.

'_These must be the keys to nii-san and my room…eeep! I just remembered, we're going to be roommates!_' A sigh escaped her lips. How was she supposed to deal with **him** as a roommate?

"So, Hikaru-san…what are your hobbies?" Neji coldly spoke, his eyes fixed upon the halls.

Pausing for a moment, Hinata swore she heard an underlying icy tone, but ignored it. " Ah, Neji-san…ano… I e-enjoy p-pressing flowers, b-b-bird watching, reading, wr-writing, and soccer, even if I'm n-no g-good at it."

Neji was silent for a moment, simply absorbing her words.

"Ah. What is your last name, Hikaru-san?" Hinata gulped, eyes widening.

"Ano…eh…m-my la-last n-name I-is H-Hyuuga. Why d-do you w-w-want to know, Neji-san?"

She swore she could hear him smirk.

"Really, Hikaru-san? My last name is Hyuuga, as well. Are you from the Main house, or the Branch house?" Neji asked, his tone underlying with something that sounded like sarcasm, but not exactly.

"…eh…ano…actually, I'm n-n-not r-really a Hyuuga, pureblood speaking. M-My otou-san is H-Hyuuga and was from the branch house, a-and my k-kaa-san…ano…she isn't. My otou-san…several years ago, h-h-he died…" Hinata forced herself to cry a bit, focusing the formerly locked up sadness.

This sorrow came from when her parents had divorced, and Hiashi had refused to even try to take Hinata, claiming her as 'not his daughter'. Hanabi, being daddy's little girl, helped make it so that they would stay with separate parents, by clinging to him while Hinata clung to her mother, fearing her father's glare. It had been decided that the two girl would be separated, which Hanabi wanted and Hinata didn't, and that they'd stay in possession of their mother (for Hinata), and father (for Hanabi).

"…" Instead of spitting out an uncanny remark, Neji looked at Hinata in shock. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not, and if she was, why did he see true emotions instead of manufactured ones?

'_It was just a coincidence that his name and personality are the same as Hinata-sama's…their pasts are far different…he can't be her._'

"…when I was four, my father died. I was devastated, pretty much mentally scarred, but not for life. I was so distraught, I was a twisted little fucker in my younger years and did some things I now regret…"

Silently, Hinata looked at Neji. His white eyes were glazed over, probably because he was reminiscing of his father and some painful memories as well. Knowing better, she didn't interrupt the moment.

'_Nii-san…_'

"NEJI-KUNNN! THERE YOU ARE!" Hinata's attention snapped towards a brown haired girl with two big buns upon her head. Her eyes were chestnut, just slightly softer than her hair. She swirled with each step slightly, smiling. The girl was rather attractive, and though not very muscle, she made it up with her long arms. She didn't have all the aspects of a teen model, but she was easy to pass as a good-looking girl.

Neji groaned. Though TenTen had been an actual sane female before, as hormones began to slowly ravage her body and take over her completely, she'd turned fangirl-ized. She was now a Neji-addict, though when he wasn't present, she was often crabby and easily irritable, nothing like her old, vibrant and friendly self.

What the hell was he? Anti-depressants?

"Hello to you, too, kawaii bishounen!" TenTen exclaimed, ruffling up Hinata's hair. "Who are you?"

TenTen was just about three inches shorter than Hinata. Her complexion was rather tan in comparison to Hinata, seen as when she pulled Hinata's cheeks, and wore the normal female outfit.

As Neji saw Hinata was too preoccupied understanding the vibrant girl, he found it his duty to introduce her.

"This is Hyuuga Hikaru-san. He is my new roommate, and one year younger than us." Neji informed TenTen, folding his arms rather rudely. TenTen simply blushed and beamed, nodding.

"Alright, Hikaru-kun," TenTen paused.

'_Hikaru-kun? Already so informal?_' Hinata thought, confused.

"How about I join you and Neji-kun? What were you two doing, by the way?"

Blinking, Hinata managed to muster up a few words, while sweat dropping.

"Neji-san was just showing me around the school, TenTen-san."

TenTen began twitching, her expression darkening. Her mouth slowly formed a frown, TenTen's bangs covering her eyes. "Please…call me TenTen-kun. Not TenTen-san, or TenTen-chan…" Her expression then turned to her normal, smiling one.

'_Eh…she's…unique. She refers to herself with 'boku', wants to be called with kun instead chan or san, and she is nice to Neji-nii-san. At least she seems like a nice person!_'

"Hai, TenTen-s…I mean kun. Gomen!"

"That's alright, Hikaru-kun. Anyways, before Neji-kun finishes up his tour, would you like to meet my friends? Of course, Neji-kun, you _**need**_ to come as well…"

With that, the social brunette dragged the two off, grasping both of their wrists in a steel grip. Neji was able to keep up with TenTen so that she didn't have to drag him, but Hinata was literally being dragged in the air. Hinata wanted to cry out 'yamate', but it just wouldn't come out, as she slowly was dragged to her 'doom'.

* * *

I'm too lazy to look it up, but I'm sure yamate means stop. If not, I blame my laziness…


	4. Chapter 4

_-glomps- I wanna ice cream cone, bitch!_

...that says all I want to say.

* * *

"Almost there!" TenTen called out, rushing past many people in the halls. Though she didn't properly say sorry, Hinata, who was being dragged along, was doing so. As this time, the girl was cherry red in the face, feeling all the looks boring at the three. 

'_This is so embarrassing! TenTen-kun, please stop…_' Hinata thought, biting her lip.

Neji, however, adjusted to TenTen, was easy to follow her. He had released her hand long ago (though TenTen had protested), and was simply following. He was relishing the normalcy in his friend's behavior, as the **old** TenTen acted just like this- bold, slightly uncouth, friendly, and bubbly, but old TenTen used to hate the idea of even wearing a skirt. However, this new TenTen would even try to pull him out to go skirt shopping with him (actually it was clothes shopping, but she bought mostly skirts anyways…).

'_TenTen…_' Neji thought sadly. He had become more emotional over the years, and actually cared for his friends now.

Though he was anything but romantically attracted to them, TenTen and Lee were his closest friends in the whole world. He may be a closet-friendship fanatic in some sense, but he'd do nearly anything to keep his bonds with the two of them, even if the three weren't exactly close as normal friends, since Neji told them nothing about himself.

"YOUTHFUL TENTEN, MY DEAREST BEAUTIFUL ROSE!"

Neji nearly face vaulted at this point, as TenTen screeched to a halt.

'_Please not him…not now…Hikaru-san will surely never sleep again without nightmares if he sees…_'

TenTen was glomped by a green blur. She staggered backwards, letting go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata, who was already on the ground, slumped down as TenTen's grip left her hand. Dazed and confused, she simply stayed flat on the ground, mumbling things as her face began to ache in pain. However, the curiosity from who the strange green blur was led Hinata to slowly lift her head up, puffing those bangs of hers out of her face.

She saw TenTen fighting back some strange person. Taking this person as some sort of mugger (0.o), Hinata bravely got up, staggering. Her knees were in pain, probably bruised. Scooping up her papers which had scattered about, Hinata ran towards the new person, winding back and slamming the paper on his head…

Bop.

The soft, weak blow managed to just get the 'mugger's' attention, though he had sworn that a feather had landed upon his poofy hair. TenTen blinked, having seen the wind up on that blow. Neji had too, and was sweat dropping. What they didn't know was that Hinata had hesitated.

'_He's really **weak**._' Both TenTen and Neji though, and so did probably anyone else watching. TenTen even began to snigger a bit as Hinata breathed heavily, attempting to glare as bowl cut boy. (though it didn't come out right, period.)

Slowly, the boy craned his head around, reminiscent of an owl.

Only owls didn't have caterpillars plastered on their eyebrows, circular large eyes with a single black dot inside for a pupil, or a smile that literally was so bright, you'd swear it was a killer's grin before he or she kills you. Or a flashlight right in front of your eyes.

TenTen took this opportunity to scoot away from Lee, towards Neji.

Hinata blinked, looking at this person with a curious look. His hair was shaped into an unattractive black bowl cut, though looks did not matter to her in her opinion. However, those eyes of his sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello. Miss! And what may be the name of a beautiful flower like yourself?"

THUD.

Both TenTen and Hinata fell to the ground, for two different reason. TenTen was currently laughing her guts out, whilst Hinata was shocked by this guy's ability to tell she was a girl. In fact, Hinata was pretty much sulking, only on the floor.

Lee blinked as both females collapsed onto the floor.

"Lee-kun!" TenTen spoke, another round of laughter out, "Hikaru-kun is a guy! Not a girl!"

Lee blinked.

"I-I'm a-a-a-a g-g-g-g-guy…" Hinata added, trying to hide her blushing face by pressing it against the cool floor. She was literally having a panic attack inside her mind.

Lee blinked.

"Hikaru-san is a male. And by the looks of your outfit, you probably just **ditched** your one-on-one gym class with Gai-sensei, just to say hi."

Lee blinked again.

"NOOOO! GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE DONE SUCH A HORRID SIN! I MUST RUN SEVENTEEN LAPS AROUND THE TRACK, AND THEN DO FOUR HUNDRED PUSH-UPS! AND IF I CANNOT-"

BAM!

At this point, TenTen had gotten up and given Lee a nice kick to the ass, angry, "Just shut up and goddamn leave us ALONE!"

Lee nearly fell down. Had his life long love just **declined** him?

Then he tripped over the moping Hinata that really should've gotten up by now and fell on her. It was a sort of awkward pose, while the whole hallway filled with discomfort. Within seconds, a group of insane girls surrounded them. They were drooling and mumbling many things such as 'Shounen-ai' and 'yaoi'.

Hm…wonder what they're talking about?

While Hinata writhed underneath Lee (which was in his gym outfit which consisted of a green spandex suit), Lee was currently unconscious. Though Hinata was actually rather frail though decent in strength, this boy was probably one hundred seventy pounds, weighed down by pure muscle. Not to mention where his 'mister happy' resided rubbed against her left leg.

Basically, Hinata was pinned to the ground by a guy in spandex, whose crotch was pretty much glued to her leg at this point. Of course her face of flaming red by now.

'''

…

Neji and TenTen were both shocked by how quickly that had occurred. Though incidents like this happened when Naruto was around, this was a newcomer, _with_Lee. So, of course they were shocked.

And speaking of the devil…

"Oi, Sakura-channnnn! Why'd ya stop? Sakkkuuuurrrrraaaaaaa-cccccccchhhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnn…HOLY SHIT!"

The smiling blonde looked in shock at the two 'boys', through the gap caused because one fangirl had needed to use the 'facilities'. His expression twisted to shock, and his hand dropped from in front of the bright pink haired girl's face instantly. He'd been waving his hand to get her attention, not knowing why she had zoned out.

"TWO GUYS FELL ASLEEP IN THE HALLWAY, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto 'astutely' shouted, pointing at the two. He then looked at the blushing Hinata, "Or is it a girl and a guy? I dunno…maybe…wait, one of 'em is fuzzy brows!"

At this point, TenTen and Neji were attempting to remove Lee's limp body from Hinata, seeing as she was slowly beginning to go into shock. Her eyes had even rolled back in her head. Or at least they thought they were. It was hard to tell at this point.

A bunch of the fangirls booed, but did not interfere. This was Neji, and with their extensive imagination, they each had a scenario including the girly-boy being his little 'seme', and Lee being the jealous ex-boyfriend in which tries to assault him but fails because the girly-boy's boyfriend come to save the day and…

By this point, the author is wondering if this is how a yaoi fangirl would think. And shrugs and say 'Ah, fuck it.'

Anyways, Neji pulled Hinata up, TenTen helped while heavily blushing, Naruto was wondering why they were 'sleeping' on the hallway floor, Lee was still asleep (though discarded off to the side with no purpose), and Sakura had landed with a thump onto the ground, fainted.

And to make the peanut gallery a grand total of seven, Uchiha Sasuke walked down the hall, with a pissed expression.

"Do I want to even ask?" He spoke plainly, eyeing Naruto as if he were the cause of this whole mess. His hands slipped into his pockets, and his casual appearance, even in the uniform, made the fangirls squeal. (SasuNaru fangirls, especially.)

Neji grunted out something.

Sasuke, of all things, tossed the petrified Hyuuga girl over his shoulder, after passing Neji and yanking Hinata from both TenTen and Neji.

It wasn't that surprising that, since both boys would rather make noise similar to an exhaling boar, they actually could understand what the other was saying.

"Fine." Sasuke Uchiha mumbled, his eyes slowly widening as he looked at Hinata's limp head. He couldn't help the surprise he was showing across his face. Nonetheless, his expression swallowed up with emotionless just after the flicker.

'_This guy's so light! Probably only one hundred-twenty damn pounds! And, when I kind of think about it, sort of cute…no! I don't think he's cute! No way in hell! Maybe a girl would be okay, but a guy?!_'

There was a soft mumbling, as Hinata had fallen asleep. Sasuke stiffened.

'_He…he…he…_'

"What the matter, Uchiha? Have a crush?" Neji said shrewdly, smirking. Sasuke had a faint blush placed on his face, and his emotionless expression was wavering between that and shock.

…

"**HE DROOLED ON ME! GOD DAMNIT!**"

Naruto, TenTen, and Neji sweat dropped, though Sakura was still on the ground, out cold. Lee's unconscious body had been pulled away by Gai so quickly, that no one noticed, or more importantly, cared.

* * *

When Hinata finally awoke, she was lying on a bench. A stone one that wasn't exactly therapeutic for her back, either. She was fully aware of what had happened, as when she was asleep, she had actually only been two-thirds asleep, though her eyes had refused to open.

"HE'S AWAKE, DATTEBAYO!"

Hinata jolted as if she had had a seizure, falling face first onto pavement. A moan escaped her lips as she slowly lifted her face up, happy that she didn't have longs bands that would flop in her face and need to be pushed away.

She first caught sight of blue eyes. On instinct, she flipped out and landed a punch in his face lazily.

"ITAI!" Naruto screeched as he was sent back, a bump instantly forming upon his forehead. He landed right on a disgruntled Sakura, who landed upon an innocent TenTen, who landed on a thorny bush. A very thorny bush that everyone fell into. _'He punches harder than Sakura...wow.'_

Several screams and wails of pain (primarily from Naruto) were heard. Sakura was also trying to beat the shit out of Naruto in the bush (which isn't recommended), and TenTen was smart enough to have gotten out of there as quickly as possibly. She hadn't uttered a single 'Itai', but was currently pulling out the extremely large thorns, while thinking of which way would be most painful to slowly murder Naruto using a single knife.

Hinata got up into an Indian-style sitting position, blinking at the scrabble. She swore she remembered the blonde haired one from somewhere…

Ah!

'_He's my first crush! It was in preschool, too. It seems he and Sanure…no, Sakura…are an item. Well, not really. It just looks like Sakura's killing him…heh…_'

Hinata didn't have a tinge of jealously. She was basically asexual, having not had a single crush since preschool with him, or a simple attraction. And an old crush from that long ago would be nothing for her.

She was dying to ask, and it sort of blurted out after a minute.

"Are you two dating?"

Sakura manically began laughing, in the hysterics. Naruto sighed in melancholy.

…odd people. Not that cute of a couple, actually, either.

"Hell no! This loser's just some stalker! My only love is Sasuke-kun! Even if you are really cute! Sasuke-kun is the strongest, smartest, hottest,-" Sakura ranted on and on, slowly dragging herself out of the bushes. She was too busy beginning to chat on that she forgot about the scratches marring her body, and the thorns protruding from them.

TenTen tossed a rock at Sakura's head. "Shut the hell up."

Sakura rubbed the small bump, with an agitated face. "Bitch."

TenTen tossed another rock at Sakura, this time a bit harder.

"Itai! Watch it, fugly!"

THWAP!

"Don't you understand Japanese, you fucking hoe?"

Bam!

"I'm going to kick your ass, ball-head!"

Sakura lunged at the sitting TenTen, angry. She just didn't expect TenTen to move to the side, and for her to fall into another bush, arms outstretched. However, she managed to reach out and grab TenTen's leg.

A cat-fight in a thorn bush. Huzzah for stupidity.

* * *

Augh. I PROCRASTINATE, DAMMIT! -grumbles and bashes head into keyboard-


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to fast pace it a bit. Did it work? Please tell me it did!

-----

Hinata smiled as she finished applying the medical cream onto Sakura's scratches, which marred most of her arms, legs, and one faint, horizontal line across her forehead. "There you go, Sakura-san! Let me just apply some bandages, and you'll be all fixed up in no time."

Sakura felt a blush find its way across her cheeks, tinting the tan skin with red. Here she was, sitting upon Hikaru's bed, as he slowly took care of her injuries…

Now that she looked at him straightly, Sakura realized he was actually quite handsome. Though not as 'sexy' as Sasuke was, Sakura could tell 'Hikaru' was definitely cuter.

Is this the start of a crush? Of course it is, silly!

"Sakura-san, could you tell me what happened while I was knocked out?" Hinata said kindly, smiling at Sakura. The pink haired girl's face instantly was apple red, and her throat felt like it was starting to dry.

"Ano…W-well…Sasuke-kun dropped you, demo…Neji-kun caught you and kicked his ass…" Sakura said, feeling a bit guilty that she had lashed at Neji and not _**Sasuke **_for being so rude to Hinata, "and then I suggested we take you outside for some fresh air. After he placed you on the bench, Neji realized your bag was still at the nurse's office, and went to retrieve it. Then, Naruto was fooling around and…you woke up."

Hinata paused, absorbing the information. She remembered that after the mini fight, they had left for her dorm, as she had smartly pocketed the papers and key that Shizune had given her. Sakura took this as a chance to study the 'boy's' features some more, her blush still lingering but no longer as bright in hue.

"Domo Arigato, Sakura-san. Now I should help TenTen-kun with her cuts as well." Hinata bid Sakura a soft goodbye, bowing and walking to the bun-head, who was sitting upon the wooden chair to the desk. She left Sakura in he little fantasy world.

TenTen lazily fidgeted with a large thorn she had pulled from one of her cuts, poking her fingers with the point but not allowing it enough pressure to actually pierce the skin. However, as she noticed Hinata approaching from the corner of her eyes, she discarded the thorn onto the floor randomly, and pulled her legs off the desk top.

"Oi. Kawaii boy." TenTen said in a commanding tone, "Be sure to do this right. Last time Lee tried bandaging up my legs, I was treated to a full waxing treatment once I pulled off all the bandages, and some puss rivers."

Nodding, Hinata kneeled in front of the girl, unscrewing the top to her homemade concoction of herbs. Dipping a finger into the peppermint scented medicine, her fingers delicately began tracing TenTen's cuts. The 'weapon mistress' had already taken out all the thorns of her own accord, whilst waiting for Hinata to finish up with disinfecting and bandaging Sakura's cuts.

As Hinata traced the long slice that extended from TenTen's knee to her shin and twisted to calf, the brunette squirmed a bit, surprised by how proficient the boy was. His touches were not as rough as Lee's or even as firm as Neji's, more of a female's touch, which puzzled her greatly.

'_Damn it…Hikaru-kun looks like a boy, demo, he acts like a girl. How odd…_' TenTen pondered upon it, not noticing Hinata get up and move to Naruto, as she was so deep in thought.

"D-Do you have any cuts? I-I don't know your name, by the way…" Hinata explained, placing down the jar of medical cream and also her bandages. She watched the blonde smirk in a sheepish way, admiring how much determination he had.

"Ya, I've got some cuts on my face, and one bruise on my back. My name's Uzumaki Naruto, by the way!" Naruto explained, his 'whiskers' curling upward with his little smile. He began to take off his shirt, when Hinata began blushing and stopped him, grabbing his hands.

"Uzumaki-san…g-gomen n-n-nasai…demo…I t-think you should s-s-see th-the nurse for y-your b-bruise…" Hinata said quickly, stammering quite a lot. She'd rather not see his chest without anything on, and would rather have the nurse check him out, not herself.

Naruto nodded, placing his hands back by his side, with a bit of a pout. '_What's up with him?_' He wondered for a moment, before putting it aside. Hinata stood up, as the dorm room's doorknob twisted open and Neji walked in, a bag slung over his shoulder. He had spent thirty minutes figuring out where the four had gone after he went to retrieve the bag.

"Hello, Neji-san. Is it alright if I had used some of your bandages? I had only my homemade medical dream in my pocket, but no bandages." Hinata explained, smiling. She had rummaged through the cabinets, and found them there.

'_He made this stuff?_' Sakura's eyes opened in shock as she fidgeted with her hair. The cream had instantly dulled the tender cuts, and happened to have a pleasant scent. She had assumed he'd purchased it, as Sakura herself couldn't make such a fine cream. Not to mention her old cream had left Sasuke and Naruto with poison oak…

"No problem. This would be yours, by the way. And you may want to get ready for bed. It is seven o'clock, and classes begin at eight o'clock, and it is hard to get up. A pain in the ass." He explained, plopping the bag on the empty bed, which was Hinata's since the other bed had all his items on it.

'_Eight o'clock isn't that bad_…'

"Hai, Neji-san. Do you mind if I change in the bathroom? I'm used to changing with no one looking and anyone watching really gets me uncomfortable…" To make it see more believable, Hinata forced a blush on her face. It wasn't that hard.

Neji casually nodded to her, lazily waving his hand, "And you three, **OUT**. You're lucky Tsunade-sama allows females in male dorms on the first day!"

Sakura skittered out with a blush, TenTen waved and blew a kiss to Neji, and Naruto grumbled something that sounded like 'pushy teme', slamming the door behind him as he was last. Hinata immediately unzipped her bag, pulling out baggy plaid boxers. She would wear the gray muscle shirt underneath her uniform to bed, as she decided.

Closing the bag, she skittered to the single bathroom in the room, which after she closed and locked the door, realized was small but cozy for one person.

She slipped off her clothing, and redressed, not even taking a look into the mirror. She was too tired of seeing her male self, even after only one glance.

She then walked out, holding her uniform in one arm, and dropped it in the laundry bin she had spotted by the door. Every student had two uniforms, just in case the other was in the wash.

With that, Hinata walked to her bed and slipped under the covers. Flicking the light switch after checking to see if Neji was in bed, she instantly was out. Like a light bulb.

-----

"Ohayou, Neji-san!"

"Hn…"

'_He certainly isn't a morning person…'_

Whilst Hinata had easily woken up to the alarm that Neji had set (she had forgotten her own alarm clock and the school offered none but here was a morning bell), Neji was half asleep as he, like a zombie, began stripping. Hinata had immediately grabbed her uniform and sped to the bathroom, face on fire.

'_I don't want to see my own cousin naked!'_

After that encounter, Hinata had gotten dressed, and properly greeted the sleepy Hyuuga, who had nearly flipped her off, but decided not to at the last moment. Dark bags were dragging under his white orbs.

"You'll get your frigging books at class." Neji explained, seeing her eye his books with confusion. In her hand was her schedule, which she looked at quickly to find her first period.

'_Science…with Orochimaru-sensei, and Kabuto-sensei._'

She briefly recalled where Neji had pointed out the science room, as it had been the class he had actually stopped at. Leaving the room, she noticed how many other males were exiting their rooms as well. She recognized no one in particular, and Neji was taking his time in the room. As she walked down the steps, she found herself realizing that her dorm was at the top.

There were three floors in each male/female dorm building, and she just had to get top.

Rushing down the next steps with only a pencil case filled with writing utensils, and a large empty binder with empty folders, she felt sort of out-of-the crowd. These students (in her grade) had attended this school last year, and the books were to stay with you even over summer vacation.

She left the building and felt a slight chill, but ignored it. She ran down the path that lead to the building's student entrance, at the right side of the building. It was larger than the main entrance by width only.

Hinata watched the classrooms go by slowly, nervous for her first day of school. She was wide awake, but she was certainly freaking out. Inside, at least.

'_I'm going to die…the teacher is going to stare me down, and then shoot me…or worse, fail me on the spot…or beat me with a stick like the nuns in a Catholic school do to misbehaving students!_'

Her imagination was a bit large…

Then she nearly passed a reclusive room situated just across the hall from the bathrooms. It was the Science room, as she remembered. Neji had 'enthusiastically' said the teacher was a gay, child rapist…

'_SHIT! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!_'

Bad imagination!

'_No, I'm not…_' Hinata reassured herself as she stood outside the door, looking at her feet, '_the teacher is probably a nice, normal looking man with no problems whatsoever and a normal hair cut, and normal eyes, and without fangs…_'

"Why helloooo, you wwwould be Hikkkkaruuu-kun, iffff I'm ccccorrrrect…"

Hinata took one look at the snake-like man, and at this point, she was just about ready to commit suicide.

-----

…well, someone's certainly dead…

This is 300 words short (1700 is the word count, roughly, and I want to get 2000 per update) because I wanted to leave it off with a cliffhanger. So my next chapter will be, as I deem, 2400 words. Oh, and I screwed my 'update once a day' thing. Authors who do that are damn dedicated!

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

No, this is just an illusion...I did not just update on a story I just finally got to updating...no, I'm not trying to also tell you to start reading my other story Doki Doki and my one-shot which I re-wrote to better suit a one-shot, Simple Mistake, as well...you're just a mental case...

* * *

Hinata shifted as she felt Orochimaru's gaze upon her, slowly examining her. She did not dare lift her head up to meet it, not wanting to make contact with the curious gaze. Gulping a bit, she braved up enough look up enough to notice his surprise. And the fact that no one else was in the classroom. 

"Ano…w-w-why am I t-t-the only o-one he-here…?" She choked up on her words, glancing at the empty seats.

Orochimaru grinned slightly. He raised his eyes brown a bit, impeding a chuckle. "Why, that would be because it is breakfast time."

Hinata blushed at the change of speech. Her eyes widened a fraction, which was noticed immediately by Orochimaru, who finally let out his famous 'kukukukuku' laugh.

'W-well…he doesn't seem that creepy. Just the appearance, I guess. I think he just wanted to scare me with the hissing and stuff…I shouldn't be that rude to him…'

"Ano…Orochimaru-sensei…s-s-sumi ma-masen! I-I didn't m-mean to d-d-disturb yo-you!" Hinata bowed several times, still flustered. Before he could respond, she turned around and rushed out of the classroom, wishing she wasn't so ditzy and…dare she say it, stupid.

-insert gasps from audience-

Orochimaru shrugged, closing his door.

'What a strange but surprisingly cute boy…hmmm…maybe he will become my new 'pet'…' Orochimaru thought, with a grin. His current 'pet' was Sasuke, of whom was currently the best in his class, surpassing everyone else easily. But then again, he personally tutored him every Friday after school in his classroom, so it was expected.

(**A/N**- I bet Sasuke loathes Fridays. Five bucks to that. )

* * *

Hinata panted. By the time Hinata had reached the cafeteria, most everyone was seated in their own spot, chatting away with their friends. She had rushed to the cafeteria as quickly as possible, but then again, Neji, being the world's worst guide… 

She was lucky that Naruto was also late, and she tagged along with him, exchanging friendly chit chat. However, they were both racing as they did so, which made it hard to breath, talk, and exhale.

"So, Hikaru-kun…how 'bout you sit with me? Sasuke is probably swarmed with girls, Neji too, Sakura's probably swarming Sasuke, TenTen is probably with Neji…" Naruto trailed off as he went through the line and got his meal. He waited for her to also get her meal.

Hinata nodded, softly accepting his invite, as she grabbed her tray. He was a nice and kind boy, and she was more than happy to sit with him. Besides, he was her idol as a young child. Why not?

She got her meal as well, and followed Naruto. He weaved through the seemingly never-ending sea of people and tables, until he reached the back table. It was unoccupied, and he sat down upon one of the seats, before digging into his food. Smiling Hinata sat down as she watched him pile the food into his mouth.

"Hey, Hikaru-kun…do you like ramen. 'cause today's ramen day for lunch! I love ramen, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide smile. Hinata grinned. Naruto had not changed since he was younger, something that made her want to laugh a bit. He was like a clown, only handsome and much less eerie. Yes, Hinata Hyuuga disliked clowns. Her father had once, when she was younger, taken her to America as well as Hanabi because he had a business meeting that both parents had to attend, and the children needed to be brought.

After it was over, Hikari had taken them all to a carnival, Hiashi proudly carrying three year old Hanabi while Hinata walked beside her father.

At first, it had been a fun experience. Hinata watched as her mother would pop the balloons with a dart, before giggling and choosing her prize. She gave Hinata a teddy bear, that, at her size, took both arms to hold. Hikari had won Hanabi a small, baby-sized bear that the prissy of a child simply flung at a person.

A person in a clown suit.

The clown turned around, revealing his hideous face to the family. He bent over and picked up the bear, chuckling like a homicidal maniac. As he made his way toward Hiashi, his grin became toothy, frightening the little Hinata. However, Hiashi had his serious face, and watched as the clown gave the toy to Hanabi. Hanabi giggled, bemused by the man in the stupid costume.

The man in the clown suit had spoken a few words the giggling girl, before seeing Hinata. Which was where hell had begun.

He stooped down to Hinata, his face level with hers. He laughed in a creepy manner, his smile widening even further. So scary it had been…

Hinata had screamed at the top of her lungs, beating the clown-man weakly with her bear. She yelled at him, telling him to go away, but he had been a very persistent clown-man, and sought to soothe her.

His balloon animals; a giraffe and a deformed car-shaped turtle, had exploded by accident in her face, which didn't bode well.

"Oi...Hikaru-kun...? You there?"

"Hai...su-sumi masen! I-I wa-was daydreaming..." Hinata apologized, with a blush. She took another bite of her breakfast, though she wasn't too hungry at all, actually. Her chest throbbed slightly still, though all the sleeping she did made her chest a bit more adjusted to the immense pressure from the wrappings. However, the small ache still got on her nerves, lowering her spirits and forcing herself not to wince whenever her chest made contact with something.

Naruto slapped her back hard, making her chest slam into the table. Her back was stinging, and coupled with her chest pain...

"ITAI!" She shouted, with a yelp. She sprung a bit in her seat, resisting the urge to rub her chest. Naruto gave a sheepish look, rubbing his back guiltily.

"Ehehehehe...gomen nasai, Hikaru-kun..."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun..."

The rest of the five minutes for breakfast were a bit awkward. They were mainly silent, with only a few words exchanged. And in this silence, Naruto began realizing how feminine-like Hikaru was. 'He even looks a bit like a girl...skinny, lanky, and cute...demo...he's got short hair and no booobs...boobs...mmmmm..they're the best...'

As Hinata returned from putting away her tray, she saw that Naruto was drooling, mumbling something like 'squishy, big, bountiful...'. She assumed he was talking about marshmallows and shrugged, leaving him be. Something dawned upon her.

'I forgot my notebooks! Oh no! Maybe I can still get them!'

Hinata ran out of the cafeteria, and through the halls. Time seemed to go slower, and by the time she had gotten to her room, Hinata was sure that ten minutes had gone by. However, she bravely grabbed her key out of a pocket and twisted in in the lock of the door, before bursting in. She desperately opened the large pocket and rummaged around until she grabbed two five-section notebooks. One was for her own personal writings, the other for taking notes.

Her mother was going to send her a new note-taking book when the next trimester came, and another for the last.

"Got it...now to go to Orochimaru-sensei's class!"

* * *

Hinata was exhausted. Sitting down in the seat that was not taken, she had just barely made it in class before being considered 'late'. Seeing as any seat nearby Naruto was taken because he was sitting next to Sasuke, she had two choices, the desk next to Kabuto-sensei's desk, or the one in the back. Since she wanted to learn and not spend the class period writing some random things, she chose the front, where she'd need to pay attention or else. 

She watched as Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei introduced themselves politely to the class, the dark haired man's snake-like face placid. Actually, this was not fully true, as a small grin tugged at his lips, as Hinata noticed. He seemed to enjoy teaching the class, whilst Kabuto seemed almost unfazed. Like he didn't like the job.

Then, Orochimaru-sensei had told everyone to open their Science books to the page of his desire, and she did so. She had examined the book when she first received it. The book was in decent condition, though in the lower corner of the cover, scribbled in black, presumably; permanent marker, was ' School Sux!!! lol!!!'. The cover also had the imprints caused by students using the book as a writing surface, probably to finish their homework assignments.

As well as her book, Hinata had opened her notebook to the first page, and neatly scribed her name, the class, and her two teachers onto the paper. After, however, she began to read the page Orochimaru had told them to open to, and took several notes upon the subject. Hinata tried to listen to what he said as she did so, and just managed to catch the assignment which came a minute later.

"Class, please read pages 200-230, and answer the questions at page 230." Orochimaru spoke, looking at his students. Some shivered under his callous gaze, whilst others ignored it. However, Hinata was completely unaware that he had even decided to move sight towards the students. She was quickly taking notes in her small but neat handwriting at rapid pace, flicking through pages.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hinata was finished with the reading, and had also gotten through almost every question. Some students had raised their hand during this time, well everyone but her, having found a word in the context they did not understand or a question worded oddly. After Hinata numbered question fifty, she flicked back one page in her notes, and found the answer. Scrawling it down while rewording the sentence, she then placed her pencil down and raised her hand. Like a hawk, Orochimaru had quickly spotted her hand up, and spoke her name.

"Hikaru-san, do you have a question? Or have you simply found a word you do not understand?" His voice was slightly tinged with some arrogance, of which Hinata chose to ignore.

"I finished the questions, Orochimaru-sensei."

Heads popped up in surprise. Even Sasuke had lifted his head from his work and widened his eyes. He was only on question seventeen, and had been stuck on it for a long while due to the tricky wording. 'N-no way...he couldn't have got them correct, though...heh...'

Orochimaru strode towards the Hyuuga with a look of doubt, as well as curiosity. Scanning down the page of answers to the questions for a few minutes, the tension built up drastically. Even Kabuto was wondering about the new student's answers.

"These are all..." Orochimaru paused, giving an unreadable facial expression, "correct."

Just then, the class bell rang, signaling the class was over. However, the relieved chatter of the students was interrupted by Orochimaru's voice. "Those who haven't finished the assignment have to finish it for homework."

There was a chorus of groans and a few selected curses. Naruto had even tackled Orochimaru and beat him over the head with his book, before being roughly removed by Kabuto. The two had then had a girly slap fight (Kabbuto was winning while shouting 'take that bitch!') while Orochimaru managed to stand up, and grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

However, one student just simply smiled, picking up her supplies and leaving the class. While another spiky blonde student was being carried to the principal's office by an old man who resembled Michael Jackson.

(**A/N**- xDDDDDD Couldn't help it.)

* * *

"...Arithmetic and Geometry class with Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi..." Hinata read off the schedule, her expression turning sour. She was never good at math, barely even getting a B-. It was so boring, and she would always start writing her little pointless things whenever a teacher would attempt to teach her math. It was boring, hard, and she wasn't finding it easy to understand. 

She sighed, before leaving the boy's bathroom. It was hard to get herself to get in, but it was worth it, especially since it allowed her to hide from a troupe of boys and girls who wanted to copy off her Science answers. The girl had tried to flirt with her (which made Hinata feel soooooo sick) and the guys were just about ready to tackle her.'Math room...math room...ah! It's right by the gym, well, sort of.'

Hinata dashed down the hall in a frenzy, hoping not to meet the troupe of answer-stealers. Taking several turns sharply and narrowly missing crashing into people, she found herself in the Math room quickly enough, and blinked as she looked at where the teacher's desk was. The dark-haired woman was...snogging the man...

"AHH!" She shouted in sheer surprise, covering her eyes.

Be aware that the other students, who were used to this behavior of the two, were all watching the make out session. And they all jolted at the shout that was heard. The two teachers immediatly stopped their 'session' with blushes, looking at the startled student.

"Y-You mu-must be th-the new st-student, h-huh?" Kurenai spoke edgily. It was so much easier to kiss with Asuma without anyone pointing it out, but when some someone did, it was fairly embarrassing. She glanced at her attendance form, scanning down until she found an unfamiliar name. "Hikaru-kun?"

"Hai." Hinata managed to say without a stutter.

"You can sit in the back, I placed your book there already." Kurenai spoke, pointing to the desk way in the back. Hinata mentally grumbled, as she already knew she was either going to be bored and not paying attention to the lesson, or she was going to fall asleep quickly. She took her seat, passing a few chuckling students. None of them she really noticed, but she was keen enough to realize that, in the back, was a redheaded girl with a pessimist look upon her face. She took her seat next to her, smiling friendly to the girl.

To her surprise, the girl gave a half glare, half look of interest.

"O-Ohayou...my name is Hyuuga Hikaru. Wh-what is yours?"

"Tayuya. You little..." She seemed to struggle to form another word, "...ah, forget it. just don't annoy me."

Hinata smiled, nodding, before straining to put her attention upon the two teachers. It worked until they began to demonstrate a few formulas for finding the area of an octagon. After that, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a thump on her desk.

"Oi, pay attention. Kurenai-sensei won't hesitate to give out detentions to people who sleep in her class." Tayuya said with a bored tone, doodling upon her desk without a single other thought. "Took me a while to find something to keep me awake, though. That damn bitch has the eyes of a friggin' hawk."

Once again, Hinata nodded. However, finding herself unable to pay attention, she flicked open her writing notebook to the fifth page, and the first five pages (and their backs) had already been scribed upon. She began to write pensively, wondering what she wants to write about. She allowed her hands to doodle in the corner, which produced something that fairly resembled a bird's wing.

'I'll just right something that has something to do with that, I guess.'

Hinata had written five short lines in the whole class period, after a bit of proofreading, and a lot of effort. She hadn't absorbed or heard a single thing in class, until the bell rang again. Thankfully, Kurenai was kind enough to dismiss them with no homework, which left Hinata relieved greatly.

She then moved onto third period, which was English class. She sat besides a boy with triangle markings upon his face and messy brown hair. He was a nice boy who was really friendly, and sadly, Hinata had spent the whole period chatting with him instead of learning. However, that wasn't much of a problem, as Kakashi-sensei was ten minutes late, and then had only reviewed how to write 'I saw a dog', something that Hinata knew, even if her English was limited, and not the best.

In fact, the whole class had ignored Kakashi-sensei. Anyways, he seemed to be enjoying his orange book more than teaching, something Hinata noticed easily.

Fourth period was lunch. Hinata had sat with Kiba, later accompanied by a boy with spiky hair as well, but also black sunglasses that she wondered if he could even see through. They talked and interacted very well, even the boy; who she learned was named Shino, spared several sentences to the conversation.

And, of all things, Tayuya had joined the group, ditching her three male companions. She insulted everyone besides Hinata, and she and Kiba had even gotten into a word fight until Hinata had broken them up before fists were thrown.

So far, the day was going fine.

* * *

-le gasp- You all must be so surprised!

I UPDATED! WOOT! **NOWIMMAFIRINGMAHLAZER!**


	7. Chapter 7

-.-

I have /so/ much time on my hands, it is not even funny. I get bored easily, and being cooped in my room with my computer (MINE, BXXTCHES! -foams at mouth-)means you get very, very lazier and procrastinate…

At least in my case.

I tried to write, I probably failed, but whatever. :DDDD

/Somewhat/ of a SasuHina scene, and the _tiniest_ KibaHina as well (you might not even NOTICE! Hah!). I'm not thinking of this becoming all romance, but hey, I need to try to learn to write emotions besides stupidity, happiness, shyness, prickness (:333), and hyperness.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEW! WOOT! YOU GUYS ARE ABOVE ME! xDDDD**

**_Arigato for the 35+ reviews, and over 2,500 hits (well...as I type its 2508, but oh well). Also, arigatou for the 20 favs, and the 24 alerts!_**

* * *

"So, what do you have for next period?" 

Kiba asked Hinata with a grin, as they had all exited the cafeteria. He didn't bother asking Shino as he had all periods with him; and stealing Tayuya's schedule had earned him a few bruises, but also he learned her classes.

"I h-have gym…I le-learned from TenTen-k-kun that a-apparently, so-someone n-n-named Gai-sensei t-teaches the cl-class." Hinata replied with a smile, her 'almost' feminine demeanor making Kiba blush somewhat at her bashful announcement.

"Good luck with the crack head; neither me or Tayuya or even Shino have that class next, and I'm sure that Naruto doesn't either. But then again, he's been in the office since he attacked Orochimaru-sensei in first period, for office detention." Kiba said with a smirk; obviously finding it humorous, "He has it all today, and then, he has to make up any work he didn't do for the classes for homework."

Hinata gasped, feeling sorry for the blonde-haired boy. She was surprised she hadn't seen it happen, too.

"Shit head! Come back here, you fucking prick! I saw you snatch my homework binder! Just because I finished Geography homework in Arithmetic class doesn't mean you can steal it!" Tayuya tackled Kiba, beating him with a wooden item that, to Hinata, looked much like a large pencil.

Tayuya then grabbed the black notebook, grinning as she stood. She spat on Kiba, grinning evilly, before walking off to her next class.

"Wow," Kiba got up with the help of Hinata, "She's certainly one pleasant bitch. A flat, foul tempered bitch. This is why my ideal girl is much more polite. Like one of those bishoujo in those games, you know, with gigantic boobs and a shy personality. Yeah…" (**A/N-** xDDD)

Hinata blinked, ignoring Kiba's perverted statement.

"...what was she attacking you with?"

"Her flute. Odd, ne?" Kiba replied.

"...okay..."

"Well, anyways, ja, Kiba-kun!"

Hinata rushed to gym. It was a rather large place that, when Neji had pointed out, she had easily taken into memory of its location. She went into the male locker area, and looked around for Gai-sensei's office so she could get her gym outfit and locker combo. She found it right by the shower area (and she made sure not to look at any of the boys entering or exiting the showers).

Hinata knocked the door lightly, and immediatly the door swung open to reveal an older version of Lee. She nearly jumped in surprise.

"WHY HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL BOY! WHAT IN YOUTH'S YOUTHFUL NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH!"

Hinata stifled a laugh. And shivered instead. He was _creepy_ as** hell**! But he was also funny...

"A-a-ano...I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hikaru...I-I'm the new st-student and I-I n-need my lo-locker c-combination and m-my gym u-uniform..."

"HERE IT IS, NO HOLDING THE YOUTH!" A folded small pile of clothing was tossed at her, and a notecard with three digits written on it lay on top of it. "YOUR YOUTHFUL LOCKER IS NEAR THE YOUTHFUL CHANGING STALLS! THE LOCKER NUMBER IS IN THE CORNER! NOW, SHOO, YOUTHFUL APPRENTICE OF YOUTH!" Gai pushed Hinata out of his office with no effort at all, shutting the door behind him.

"...errrr...okay..."

Hinata was about to make her way to her locker, when she heard her anme called out. By a less than pleasent voice. "Hyuuga Hikaru-san."

She turned, and was faced with Sasuke Uchiha. She blinked, wondering what he wanted with her. Maybe he wanted to know where Naruto was?

"Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun is currently serving office detention." She spoke without a stutter (she had other things on her mind than the Uchiha, whose looks didn't even register a 4/10 in her book), before turning so that she may walk away and to her locker. Her grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait. I don't want to know about Naruto, I was in first period class with him. And you."

Hianta turned to face again, a bit agitated. She wanted to get ready for gym before she was too late. Though he was close to six feet, she still looked up to him without any intimidation whatsoever. "W-What is it, U-Uchiha-san?"

He sighed, swallowing his pride. "How did you answer Orochimaru-sensei's questions so quickly?"

Hinata smiled a bit, earning a blush from Sasuke. That smile, it seemed much like a female's... (**A/N**- Hmmm...they're finally getting some hints. First Kiba, and now Sasuke...how long will it take for them to piece it all together? I don't even know, I'm making it up as we go! xDDD)

"Ah, I take notes first, brief ones, but a lot. I'd suggest you write down what you won't remember, though, because then it will save time. And word it in your own words. That's how I do it. Now Uchiha-san, I need to get changed for gym class, if you don't mind." Hinata spoke, once again without a stutter (as she, once again, she had her mind somewhere else) and proceeded to walk to her locker.

_He's strangely feminine...light, polite, kind, and kind of cute for a boy...but I'm not gay, so whatever._ Sasuke dissmissed the thoughts of him holding attractions for the 'boy' with ease; he only barely knew him. However, he couldn't help but realize he was sort of kawaii...

* * *

Gym had been a living hell. It wasn't Gai's brutal excercises that made it a hell, no, Hinata recieved a far worse hell from her gymnastic instrutor and her need to make the girl flex like rubber and do thousands of excercizes. It was when she came in first for the track run, the pull-ups, and the push-ups. 

Hiants was first to run ten laps, do forty pull-ups, and do forty push-ups. Sasuke hadn't even finished the push-ups (he was five away, but collapsed). She ended up being the only one to finish the whole thing, which attracted far too much attention to herself. So she had fainted, due to the fact that Gai was showering all these youthful comments onto her, and the students were all looking at her like she was some muscle woman or something.

She managed to stir only a second later, after being caught by Gai. She had lept from his arms instantly, though she apologized, and the class had all spent the rest of the class period playing baseball.

Hinata was struck out everytime depsite her strong swing, since she looked more like she was golfing than batting. She tried catching the ball, but sadly, she was left handed and Gai had no right handed mits, so she pretty much was bombed the whole game, and her head a few times. Her team had pretty much shunned her by the end of the game, and Hinata could see that cocky grin Sasuke had on his face...that bastard...

Then came fifth period. Also known as Art, the hell in which you are squeezed between two obnoxious people (Sasuke and Kiba), and forced to watch them bicker a bit whenever they'd look at eachother. Honestly, Kiba just wanted a fight, as it seemed. He'd look at his badly drawn dog, then to Sasuke's horrid snake, and cockily declare his was better. Meanwhile, in the middle, Hinata tried to just finish the landscape image she was drawing, making sure neither of them,the teacher Anko,or the student teacher Deidara could see it. She kept her arm -conveintly- over the image.

She had eventually finished the picture and was forced to endure their bickering while covering the drawing with her arms. When Anko told them all to pass their pictures in, Hinata made sure to leave her name, period, or anything that may identify her as the illustrator. It was a /decent/ picture, but nothing to be proud of, as Hinata was one who couldn't draw anything the slightest bit complex.

She had just batrely gotten by Deidara's spying eyes by flipping the paper over to the blank side. The blonde was obsessed with art, to the point where he was looking at everyone's work secretly, though Hinata had noticed it quickly.

And, in the hallways, Sakura had popped up and grabbed his arm with a faint blush upon her cheeks. Which was where the problem started.

"Ano...S-Sakura-san...m-my ne-next class is writing, wi-with Jiraya-sensei. I-I d-don't want y-you t-to b-b-be l-late..."

**HE'S SO DAMN KAWAII!** Inner Sakura was having a ball, blushing and punching in the air. **SCREW SASUKE! ICECUBES ARE LAME! AND NOT NEARLY AS CUTE, THOUGH ICECUBES ALWAYS SEEM TO BE A BIT MORE ELUSIVE..!**

"He, he, he...oh Hika-kun, you don't need to worry," Sakura gave a pouty look, a soft blush on her cheeks, "I have the same class! How about you sit next to me!"

_Why's she looking so strange?_ Hinata thought, not realizing the strange look upon Sakura's face was a failed attempt at pouting.

"Aa. I guess so, S-Sakura-san...I'll be more th-than happy t-to sit next to you..." Hinata spoke with a smile that made Sakura swoon slightly, hearts in her eyes. Her legs felt like jelly and her spirits were flying up in the air...

"Anou...S-Sakura-san...we-we'll be late i-if we d-don't hurry to cl-class..." Hinata interupted Sakura's daydreaming politely, nudging her shoulder slightly.

"Hai, Hika-kun!" Sakura stumbled at bit as she jolted from her daydreams, though, and would've fall if it weren't for Hinata's hand, which grabbed hers and pulled her up. Sakura's inner self was having a field day, blushing profusively and swaying back and forth.

"Sakura-san! Be careful!" Hinata spoke in a concerned tone as she sturdied the pink-haired girl. She let go of Sakura's hand when was sure that she wasn't going to collapse.

Sakura blushed like a cherry, which, on her face (as opposed to Hinata's cute blush), looked rather queer. Steam emitted from her ears. She looked like a slightly over-done lobster.

"Let's g-get to c-class before w-we're t-too l-l-late.."

"Hai, Hikaru-kun!"

* * *

By the end of the day, Hinata was tired beyond reason. Sakura had turned to be very, very annoying, and sharing writing class as well as Geography made it even worse. The girl was obsessed with making the oddest faces and the wierdest voice changes. However, Hinata had managed to escape her after running and hiding in another boy's bathroom (she now nicknamed them 'Havens').

However, when she went outside, she found herself in an unfamiliar place in the school. Hinata had spent thirty minutes trying to find where she was, until an older girl (Hinata thinks he's a girl) named Deida or something like that who was dressed in the male's outfit lead her to her dorm area. He called her Hika-chan, gave her a hug that almost crushed her small frame, and then left.

...and then, she was about to go into the room when Sasuke (who she was already annoyed with due to the gym incident) called her a girl. She was about to ask 'How do you know', when he said 'I bet I can do more laps around the track'.

And Hinata ditched him after the third lap, already tired and aching. She made her way to her dorm room, while Sasuke was still running laps because he didn't know she left, and met TenTen. She kidnapped Hinata and forced her to tell her the ingredients for the ointment she had gived her, and after that, they had to run because Lee was on their tails.

And then... she met up with Deidara who introduced her to his group of friends, named Akatsuki. The boy Tobi clung to her like a seocnd skin, but the others didn't have a lasting impression. Sos he excused herself and made a beeline for her dorm room. And actually made it.

"Have a rough day?" Neji asked Hinata, sitting on his bed. He watched Hinata flop onto her bed, dropping her school supplies on the group.

Hinata lifted her head from the pillow. "Hell yes." And dropped it back down.

Neji sighed.

* * *

I was too lazy to spell/grammer check. YAY FOR ME! xDDDD 


	8. Chapter 8

...eh...not my best chapter ever...I tried to add a bit of drama (I'm not savin' it fo' mah momma, yo!). xD

Also, this chapter divulges into the wonders of the 'Attraction Chart', Hinata cuteness, Neji, fangirls, and the fact that Hinata sucks at all subjects besides Science, gym, and art, as well as... Oooh. No more spoilers fo yo. Read.

I talk too much. :D

* * *

Hinata, her head still glued to her pillow, groaned as Neji scoffed, pulling her covers even higher up. Outside, the birds were chirping, and the morning sun shone through the window... 

Neji looked at the sleeping Hinata, his expression that of guilt.

"Gomen nasai, Hikaru-san..."

Neji dropped the enormous pile of love letters onto the bed, which he just barely managed to carry over. Each card, individually made, was heart shaped, and on the front, 'For Hikaru-Kou' was written. On one, the writer was bold enough to say 'To Hikaru-kun' and underneath, 'From your future lover'. Hinata twitched a bit, the weight of the painstakingly made cards seeming to crush her. However, she was still contently asleep.

Neji, frustrated, grabbed his pillow and beat Hinata with it, taking care to be a least a bit gentle. No luck.

He took a cup, filled it up in the sink, and poured it slowly all over Hinata's face. She slowly awoke, and as she realized she was pinned down by a bunch of cards and her face soaked, her victimized look was so horrid that Neji cringed.

"Neji-s-san...?"

Neji turned around, beating himself up. That look had the power to command nations with its cuteness and sorrow.

Hinata wriggled herself out of the bed, and glanced at the clock, wiping away the water that had gotten in her eyes. It displayed 7:35AM. She turned, surveying the mountains of love confessions. A lot of them had candy taped onto them.

"...eh...what's with the cards?" Hinata asked Neji.

If she had turned, she would've seen him trying to choke himself until she spoke. Neji straightened himself out, and put his twitching hands by his side, ignoring the temptation to strangle himself. He coughed a bit, and cracked his neck a bit.

"You see, a lot of girls like you, and because you are a new student, they all are giving you gifts to try and get you to be their girlfriend quickly." Neji had a look of disgust as he spoke the word girl.

"Ah, demo...if the girls want to be my friend, why don't they just ask me? What's with the hearts?" Hinata blindly pointed out, a bit oblivious to what Neji really meant by 'like you' and 'girlfriend'. Her face had a confused expression, and Neji's had a disbelieving look. His hands itched to throttle something.

Neji pulled out a chart out of nowhere, along with a pointer, and showed Hinata a diagram that looked like a Venn diagram, only with two hearts. The two hearts were colored blue and pink, and the middle was a rosy red. There was a title above it, that read 'Attraction Chart'.

"You see," Neji pointed at the blue heart, "This is the blue part, for boys that like each other. Those few dots are for those whom are boys but like each other; as in, physical, sexual, or both ways. These are, in other words, cock sucking, butt fucking bastards. An example would be Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, he is the gayest of all gay men to walk the world."

Neji looked at Hinata, noting her horrified look, and the twitching eye, before continuing. His voice never wavered from a professional tone. His pointer moved to the pink side.

"And this would be the pink side, for females. The few dots indicate those whom happen to be...quite simply, lesbians. An example? Eh...Sakura-san...?"

---

Sleeping on her desk, Tsunade was jolted awake by a distinct feeling that someone had caught on to her deepest, darkest secret...

She gasped, blushing a bit. Who knew she had spiked Shizune's apple juice!?

"Shit." Tsunade grumbled, both the feeling of a massive headache and a bad feeling. Shizune would kill her.

Oh no, no, no, no...

Tsunade went back to sleep.

---

By this point, Hinata rose her hand, but Neji ignored it and went to the middle of the Venn diagram, or the rose red part. It was a big area for the middle, and it was filled completely with dots.

"This is that straight area. For boys that like girls, and girls that like guys. The girls that sent you these letters fit in this category. And so do I, as I am completely and undoubtedly straight."

Neji thought, taking a pregnant pause to visualize a few wrestling moves of two muscular men coated in sweat, displaying a perverted grin. 

"Females, such as the girls who sent you letters, are often fangirls. They want to touch you, shower you with kisses, scream your name as they slowly reach a cli...what is it!?" Neji asked Hinata, noticing her hand was raised. He was agitated that she cut him off, whilst he was teaching.

"O-one...w-what are c-c-cocks..." Neji looked astounded. This was a guy talking, and he didn't know what a cock is!?

"Two, w-what d-d-does f-fruck m-me-mean," Neji wanted to laugh at her mispronunciation, and also to weep for having such an oblivious roommate.

"wh-wh-what does le-lesbian m-m-mean, and..." Neji sighed, waiting for her to just ask what straight meant.

"We-we're go-going to b-be late..."

Neji's jaw dropped, his gaze switching to the clock. His demonstration, though it had seemed short, had managed to eat away an unrealistic twenty minutes. It was currently 8:00AM. On the dot.

The two scrambled about, Hinata rushing to the bathroom to change. As she slipped out, Neji was topless, and she blushed furiously. He didn't notice her, and slipped on his undershirt first. Hinata took her eyes off him, a bright red cherry for a head.

BADTHOUGHTSBADTHOUGHTSBADTHOUGHTSBADTHOUGHTS!

Hinata sighed, ventilating her face a bit and reducing the red a bit, collecting her stuff off the ground. As she glanced at the clock, she realized it was 8:07AM. Neji rushed out of the room, grinning, his school stuff at hand. He knew for a fact that breakfast would end in eight minutes, which gave him enough to chew down something.

Hinata, on the other hand, spent those eight minutes and more looking for everything, including her binder, notebooks, books, pencil case, and calculator. A grand total of twelve minutes.

Oh noo...this time, I am going to be late! But maybe I can make i-

---

"Detention, Hyuuga-san. After school today, for a whole hour." Orochimaru announced, as the girl arrived ten minutes late. Sasuke tried not to laugh, a smirk plastered on his face. Kabuto was a bit upset, as this 'boy' was excellent for a newcomer. The only other person who had done such a feat as to finish 'Orochimaru's eleventh grade welcoming 50 questions of doom' (nicknamed by the students who have had him) in the first class was Uchiha Itachi, who ended up getting requests to join the most prestigious colleges all around the world.

Needless to say, Kabuto felt this was a bit of a sign. Orochimaru ignored this fact, though, he preferred boys with long (Itachi) or eccentric hairdos (Sasuke), though 'Hikaru's' was growing on him slowly...

Hinata took her seat, as Orochimaru jotted 'Hikaru' down on the detention list.

"Also, for everyone, I must pass out the excels sheets as I am also the excels committee leader. Also, I am passing out the audition forms for the Talent Show, which will take place three weeks from now." Orochimaru sent papers down rows, one a bright yellow and the other a plain white paper packet. "Also, those who sign up for the talent show have the chance to win five homework pass valid for any subject, and fifty dollars. Admission fee for those not performing is five dollars, and all the money goes toward the school."

_More like the money goes towards Tsunade's sake stash._ Both Kabuto and Orochimaru thought at the same time. 

"The event will be attended by principals from other schools. So it is necessary we get some decent talent up there. Also, if the principals like our performance enough, they will contribute even more money, which will go towards the dances." Orochimaru said, with a grin.

The class broke out in whistles and clapping and cheering, but hushed as Orochimaru gave them a glare, flicking out his forked tongue. Odd. This school was more like a freak show if anything!

Glancing at the talent show form, Hinata sighed. She was a decent singer, but she was far too shy, and besides, she was supposed to be a **he**. Anyways, she needed to pay attention in math, geography, and writing or she'd almost fail. Again. Last year, she had straight C's for those subjects, because she was not good at turning in homework, writing summaries of stories and essays, doing division and following fractions, and pretty much having to memorize things that she felt boring.

Science was fun. English was okay. Those subjects were neither.

She was a freelance writer, anyways, and more so a song writer (poetry was a bit bland though she was pretty good at it and stories felt too extensive for her unless she made them short and sweet).

She was a person with short-term memory, and couldn't remember things she couldn't relate to, like Charlemagne, shogun, or some other crap. Once she actually put down 'crap' as the answer to 'What does Medieval mean in Latin?'. She just needed to fill in something.

She was as useful at math as she was at talking in front of a crowd of thousands of prying people. Which, in other words, meant she was pretty damn bad. Formulas, measuring, dividing, squaring...please, it wasn't as if she was a real genius (She was lying about getting a b- in math, by the way, unless you counted third grade...that was a good year for her...she counted it, anyways).

She was, put simply, useless at those subjects.

Sighing, Hinata tried to push away the detention from her head. It was pestering her, and her mother wouldn't exactly be appalled if her daughter turned into a detention nut.

Luckily, the detention went by quickly, and so did four weeks.

* * *

"Ne, ne! Hikaru-kou, six times twelve equals seventy-two, not seventy-seven!" Sakura spoke with a flirtatious undertone, pouting. Her green eyes shone with a clear sign of both mischief and attraction. She swirled her pink hair with one finger, trying to improve her pout to catch the attention of her love, while her other finger (on the other hand, people!) pointed at the math problem which was written in a neat handwriting. 

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Hinata said smoothly, her voice far more male-like than before, with a female undertone. Her eyes were seductively slanted, in such a way that Sakura couldn't help but wonder if 'he' was a god sent down from the heavens...

Hinata yawned, stretching out. Her eyes became their wide splendor once again, a lack of sleep having weighed down them. Then she spoke, straining the newly acquired way of disguising her female voice.

"I am so glad you can help me with my math homework. I mean, after all, it is a graded assignment..." Hinata sighed, erasing the seventy-two in her arithmetic problem, "I just can't seem to understand math."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes. _Hikaru is soooo kawaii..._

"No problem, Hikaru-kou!" Sakura teased a bit, with the 'kou' part. The pink haired girl had toned down on her fangirlism, to slowly become a friend, and then slowly get higher up in the relationship pyramid...

She was going to be a friend. And then, soon enough, she'd add 'girl' to friend.

Sakura zoned off for a split second, imagining she and Hikaru at a wedding, before snapping herself out of it. _I need to stay focused. Remember your shoujo manga, they have what you need to attract a boy..._

**WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THE COMPETION! **Inner Sakura cheered.

Hinata leaned forward, her finger trailing down Sakura's cheek. Sakura blushed.

"You had some rice on your face." Hinata spoke with a blissful smile. Her face was so close to Sakura's, that the pink haired girl couldn't help but lean in...and touch her lips against Hinata's. It felt like heaven for the pinkette.

Hikaru-kou...is mine...

...Sakura-chan...she -she-she...I feel so woozy...

Hinata fainted in her seat, her mind overwhelmed, leaving Sakura to shake the boy, shouting his name in concern.

If only Sakura knew the events that would unfold from this single action.

---

An angry Neji fumed, having caught the lip lock as he searched the shelves of the library for a book, by sheer chance. He gritted his teeth, knitting his brow in jealousy. He felt awful, and angry. At both of them. But mostly the dark haired one...

_Why..._

_Hinata-sama...?_

_---_

Somewhere else, a redheaded boy sitting in the shade of a sakura tree sighed, his seafoam eyes seeming eternally angry. However, beneath the anger, there was a hint of happiness.

_Hinata-chan...I hope I can find you...Hikari-san wasn't specific of what your looks were now..._

_

* * *

_... 

o.o

DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!

I don't know where to go from here. Ehehehe...but this plot is starting to sound like a bad shoujo manga that can't make up its mind. I'm trying to make this seem a little light-hearted, yet a bit serious at the same time. If you think this is getting a little lame now, feel free to be all like 'THIZ WUZ GUD UNTIL U SREWD IT UP!!111'.

Also, a bit of a fillerish chapter will be up when I can write it, to explain about Neji...hehehe. Possible NejiHina. -ish shot by haters and revived by the fans-

I'm also going to try to add some SasuHina, and perhaps some KibaHina as the story progresses further. And yet, SakuHina is one-sided, sorry (-shivers at the thought of it being main-). Ohohohohoh! There might be some GaaHina (more likely it'll be a brother-sister relationship), but Gaara's going to be one year older than Hinata 'cause I said so. (Can you say 'senpai' and 'kouhai'?!)


	9. Chapter 9

I'll be fixating my attention on Kiss or Kiss for a while. Try to update two stories at the same time has had me confuzzled and stumped.

...BUT! More Kiss or Kiss. MORE UPDATES ON IT!

* * *

"Hinata-sama..." Neji mumbled, as he sat besides the unconscious Hyuuga girl, resting his hands upon her left hand. She was still unconscious from shock, and it was almost time for him to retire to his dorm before the curfew. 

He sighed, cursing the pink-haired flirt under his breath. Neji was a bit jealous she kissed Hinata (and possibly taken the girl's fist kiss).

'_Damn that clinically insane fangirl._'

"Nnnn...nii-san..." Hinata spoke in her sleep, responding. Neji froze, and then blushed.

'_Kawaii desu..._'

Well, this moment is sorta touching, but you guys wanna know why Neji knows why Hikaru is Hinata now, right?! Let's get goin'!

* * *

-One Week Before Sakura's Decisively Homosexual Assault- (:3) 

"Hikaru-san, how was school today for you?" Neji Hyuuga asked as he sat half naked on his bed (he wore no shirt, not the other way around!), working studiously on an essay his English teacher, Mrs. Hinamoto had assigned.

Since Neji was a grade higher than Hinata, he didn't have the assignments she did, like this essay, and the only reason he was paired with the crossdresser instead of another second year was because 'Hyuuga Hikaru' had no where else to go since the other male 1st year rooms were full, and Tsunade made it easy on herself by pairing him with the person of the same last name.

Last year, Uzumaki Naruto was Neji's roommate simply because the middle school and high school were close to each other and on the same campus (Only the middle school was pretty far to the side) and Tsunade was bored and decided to make Neji's life a hell, and make Naruto get up early because he'd need to run to the middle school for his classes.

Oh, and Tsunade was drunk. (:

"It was fine, Neji-san. Kakashi-sensei taught us actually English, but made us read excerpts from Icha Icha Paradise..." Hikaru's pretty, boyish face blushed, and he left it off there.

_Hyuuga Hikaru has a secret that only he and his mother knows. He's really Hinata Hyuuga, a she, forced to crossdress because of a little misconception, and forced to continue this rouse because she feels gone too far to take it all back. After all, binding your chest is hell, especially if its as big as Hinata's._

_Hyuuga Neji was related to Hyuuga Hinata._

_And yet, despite being cousins, Hinata never revealed her identity. Probably because the last time they'd seen each other, Neji had nearly killed her, and though he was sorry for it (though he never truly said it clearly 'I'm sorry I abused/almost killed my cousin'), Hinata wouldn't know how he'd react._

Neji sighed, feeling sorry for 'Hikaru'. He had Kakashi last year, and quite frankly, the silver-haired pervert had made him utter the foulest things, reciting from the orange book (and, worse, he now had the even more graphic green novel ).

He scribed down a few more things in English.

Over the course of Hinata entering the room and their little chatter that lasted half a minute, Neji hadn't looked up.

"We have g-gym again. I f-feel dirty f-from sweating so much."

Neji sighed. Hinata never stuttered anymore, except around the girls that got to close, or when 'he' got into a topic that was embarrassing.

"Stop stuttering. You sound like a girl." Neji spoke plainly, his eyes looking up at Hinata with an idyllic glare. He noticed Hinata's face flare up with red, and then her shock and panic.

For a moment, Neji thought his roommate was actually a girl, but then shook himself out of it. Because if his roommate were female, it would have to be Hinata-sama, due to Hikaru's likeness to his younger cousin.

"G...gomen nasai." Hinata managed to say without stuttering, trying to regain her cool. She fidgeted a bit where she stood, her short black hair swaying a bit. She mustered a smile, closing her eyes because she got an eyelash in them at that exact moment.

'_She's so kawaii!_' Neji deeply blushed, and looked away, just in time for when Hinata rubbed her left eye to try and get the eye lash out. '_But she's a **he**_.'

-----

Neji sighed as he looked up at the dark night sky, sitting upon a wooden bench. The boy let his hands comb through his hair, and he sighed, thinking hard. It was cold out, for it was nearing winter, but not yet cold enough for him to see his breath (at least not tonight). It was eight o'clock, and dark out since it was almost winter.

"Am I possibly gay?" Neji found himself asking out loud. After all, he found Hikaru to be adorable and even a bit...attractive.

(A/N: NO SHIT, YOU FAG!)

Somewhere else in the world, the fanclubs supporting Hyuuga Neji gayness suddenly felt more confident with Neji doing XXXX with -insert guy character here- and then XXXX and XXXX...

'I can't be gay...after all, with my dashing looks, I attract so many girls that it must mean I'm just confused...or bisexual.'

Neji found himself practicing head banging against the nearest tree, ruffling up his chocolate locks with little concern for once in his existence.

"I. Am. Not. Gay. Or. Bisexual." Neji repeated firmly to himself, trying to keep himself on the straight side of the 'Attraction Chart'. "I am not gay like the Uchiha!"

Somewhere else, Sasuke had a violent sneezing fit which threw himself off balance and causing him to smash into a wall. (A/N- Since Sasuke has a very small part in this story so far anyways. :3)

Then Neji, without needing to meditate under a fig tree whilst fighting off evil spirits for 48 days, suddenly was enlightened.

_Maybe Hikaru was a girl!_

"Maybe...after all, he certainly acts like one." Neji paused, contemplating, "But he doesn't seem to have cooties...hmmm...such a tough predicament."

Neji sighed, and began to walk to his dorm, troubled and also wondering if it was possible for girl not to have cooties.

-----

The door opened with a click, and the truly confused Hyuuga pocketed his keys. He took a look around the room and made sure that Hinata was nowhere to be seen, before plopping down upon his bed and taking off his black penny loafers.

"I don't get it... but I'll think about that after I take a leak." Neji got up, and made his way to the bathroom, not noticing the steam escaping form underneath the door.

Neji opened the door, took one look at the oblivious and naked Hinata, nosebled, and closed the door silently before Hinata could catch him peeking.

His expression was blank, eyes WIDER than dinner plates, his lower jaw brushing the ground. Blood flowed freely from his nose, and he mindless plugged his nose with tissues, and proceeded to stare mindlessly at the ceiling.

'_Hikaru-san is Hinata-sama...makes sense. They have the same personalities...only last time I saw Hinata, she didn't have gigantic breasts..._'

Neji no longer needed to use the bathroom; for he had wet himself.

As Hinata innocently opened the bathroom door, she was dressed in a black muscle shirt, as well as navy and white striped boxers. A fluffy, white towel was around her neck and on her shoulders, and her blueish-black hair was wet and drippy. her breasts were rebound.

She decided not to ask when she saw Neji's blank stare, and finished her ridiculous Science essay. As she retired to bed, Hinata shut off the lights, and whispered a 'goodnight'.

Neji remained in his state of shock for the whole night.

* * *

-In Present Time- 

Hinata began to stir, opening her eyes slowly. The first person she saw was Neji, who had stood in preparation to leave. She quickly rolled out of the bed, landed on the ground, and got up, her expression showing her determination. "Don't leave without me!"

Neji smiled-wait, he actually did! An honest to god smile, not a 'I'm-a-stupid-prick' smirk or grin. A normal smile.

"I'm glad you are awake, Hin-err...Hikaru-san." Neji corrected himself quickly, sweat-dropping. "Curfew ends soon, so we should probably rush back."

'_I'll ask her why she's dressing and pretending to be a guy tomorrow night..._' Neji thought with an inner smirk.

"Okay!"

The two rushed back just in time, and Neji quickly went to sleep, though Hinata couldn't help but stay awake, feeling uneasy. 'I feel like tomorrow will be troublesome...'

* * *

**DENIED**:3

Yesh, I only update with this. Why?  
Because me bes sleepy and it is 12:22AM.

Sue me. Or better yet, don't.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**READ THIS! URGENT!**

**I replaced that little notice of my friend with another (short) chapter! READ THAT FIRST! (:**

oh, and btw...I luffles this chapter. :D

I'm too lazy to finish up the rest of the day, though. Sooo, let's say the rest of the day was surprisingly normal.

2600-ish words for this chapter. :D

* * *

The moment Neji was up was actually before the alarm had gone off. The first thing he did was yawn, then take the hair tie off his wrist and put his hair in its normal style. Noticing that Hinata was still asleep, he decided to be nice and wake her up calmly. 

"Hikaru-san...wake up..."

She didn't stir. At all.

"Hinata-sama..."

Still no response. Neji was hoping she'd at least get shocked out of her sleep. No dice.

Neji was an impatient person. He sighed, and screwed over his 'gentle' way to wake her up. Picking up a pillow, Neji beat her with it harshly, his expression a classic '-.-'.

Neji didn't expect her to wake up, scream various swears, and toss him into the wall like a mountain gorilla.

Getting up, he shrank away like an obedient puppy. A wide-eyed, whimpering, I-pissed-my-pants-and-its-going-down-my-legs-and-into-my-shoes puppy.

Visualization is not required for this scene.

Neji timidly put on his uniform, not bothering to change his boxers, as Hinata slept heavily.

Visualization optional for you literal 'screw-head' Neji fans.

'_She's usually a morning person, so why the hell did she nearly break my back?_' Neji thought to himself, sweat dropping. '_Now that I think of it, she never likes to go to sleep at seven at night, usually later, but manages to get up at seven thirty in the morning, which is impossible for me, except today is a weird day..._'

As the digital clock's number turned from 7:29 to 7:30, Hinata woke up, in her normal morning person self. She got up, ignoring Neji, made her bed routinely, and then grabbed her clothing, slinking to the bathroom. She came out moments later and motioned for Neji's bed, before realizing he was already up.

"Y-you're up early." Hinata spoke, her stutter still there. She, however, was getting used to talking to Neji (as well as Sakura) and could talk to them with little stutter. Because she, being the little innocent girl she was, thought them as simply a cousin, and a friend who had 'accidentally' kissed her.

Hinata ditched the fake boy's voice as well now, after realizing that voice probably got Sakura confused and startled and that was what caused Sakura to make contact with her lips (it was a long, sleepless night Hinata had spent wondering why Sakura had done that and came up with this).

Neji snorted upon impulse. "Of course I am."

Hinata ignored him, grabbing a mess of papers, a big binder, two notebooks, and three textbooks. She managed to reach out a bit with her hand and grab the doorknob, and then twisted it open.

Neji simply blinked. He still wasn't fully adjusted to his cousin's change in attitude. Once upon a time, Hinata was a neat and orderly cute little girl who was completely honest. But now, she was still cute, but dressing as a boy, a quite better liar, and less than organized, by a lot. Also, he has snuck a peek at her progress report, and made the revelation that she was an upstanding almost complete straight C student (he was actually surprised to see an A for Science).

"I'm off to breakfast, Neji-san."

Neji sighed, he had forgotten to do his algebra homework, and he had to miss out on breakfast or be screwed.

* * *

"Hey, Hikaru!" Tayuya pulled Hinata to the side just as she was about to get lunch, where she pinned him against the wall. Her eyes were narrowed and her voice was low, "Is it true you and pink-shit-head are a couple?" 

Hinata blinked, and tilted her head a bit, confused. "Eh? W-where'd that r-rumor come from?"

Tayuya let out a breath in relief, smiling as she unpinned Hinata. Her eyes look relieved as well

"Ah, I heard that you two were smooching in the library. Stupid fucking rumors..."

Hinata blinked, and a faint blush shot up on her face, and then she tried to muster up words. "W-well...Sa-sakura-san fell forward and w-w-we touched lip-wise...demo I-I do-doubt th-that c-c-counts. I-it was a-a-an accident."

Tayuya's lips twitching into a half grimace, and she began grumbling several foul words that Hinata chose not to listen to. She sent a glare across the cafeteria as Hinata went on to picking her breakfast.

Sakura was happily munching on cereal, when she suddenly felt like knives were stabbing her back. She jerked, and turned, and saw Tayuya, her eyes filled with flames as red as her hair (which seemed to have turned to hissing fiery red snakes for a few moments). Sakura yelped, and turned back, shivering. '_She's so scary! Like Medusa, only from the pits of hell!_!'

Meanwhile, Hinata returned to the table she had placed her books and such, and found a boy with dark hair in a spiky ponytail, and a chubby looking boy who was snacking on BBQ chips. She smiled at them both, and then sat down. She was right next to the boy with the ponytail, and across from the chubby boy.

Hinata began to dig in to her food, too hungry to remember her manners. The boy next to her raised his eyebrow, and the boy in front of her blinked, looking at the bag of chips she had left untouched, drooling. Hinata finished off the remainder of her food, the chips still untouched. His eyes widened as she lifted the chips up, and put them on his plate.

"I was going to have those, but saw you liked chips a lot, so you can have them. I hope you like the normal kind as much as BBQ."

He blushed, shook his head, and then devoured the chips.

"Arigato! I'm Akamichi Chouji." He spoke with a deep voice after finishing his food, smiling sweetly. "And this is Nara Shikamaru. The only reason he isn't sleeping right now is because...well, I really don't know. hey, Shikamaru, why aren't you snoozing?"

Shikamaru simply huffed and took a look at Hinata, lifting his left eyebrow as if he were working about a puzzle in his head or something. He then yawned, and looked away, disproving that theory.

"A-ah, I'm H-Hyuuga Hikaru. Nice to meet you both." Hinata said with another heart melting smile which even caused a soft red on Shikamaru's face. She then realized something.

'_I wonder where Tayuya, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto are?_'

She turned her head, eyes drifting about, looking for the four or at least one of the aforementioned people. She usually sat with the four, exchanging words and such. She then spotted Kiba and Shino, standing with their trays in the middle of the cafeteria, both probably trying to locate her.

"Over here, Shino! Over here, Kiba!" Hinata shouted, waving her hands to try and get their attention. Shikamaru snorted a bit, his hand the only thing keeping his face from making contact with the table, as he watched Kiba fumble about, looking for where Hinata's voice resonated from.

The two brown haired boys spotted her, and walked over, Kiba with far more energetic footsteps than the always stoic Shino. Kiba sat himself next to Chouji, and Kiba sat himself down to the left of Hinata.

"Anou...S-shiino-kun, K-kiba-kun, this i-is Nara-san an-an-and Akimichi-san."

Chouji butted in before Kiba could say anything. "Call us by our first names, please. Chouji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun."

"A-ah. Shi-shikama-maru is a long name." Hinata said, then turned to Shikamaru, turning her head to the side in a cute, questioning way. "M-may I c-c-call y-you Shi-kun?"

Kiba nearly fell out of his seat, and Shino's eyebrows rose above his big shades. Chouji blinked rapidly, trying not to laugh. '_Shi-kun...? (1)_' They all thought at the same time.

"Eh. Whatever."

Shikamaru mumbled into the palm of his hand, having shifted his head. His ponytail-held hair, with as enthusiasm as he currently had, plopped to the other side of his head.

"Arigatou, Shi-kun." Hinata said bashfully, displaying yet another smile. Kiba had to hold his nose so blood wouldn't come out because of an 'UBER-KAWAII!1!1! OVERLOAD!' and Shino discreetly wiped his nose with a napkin. Chouji blubbered a bit. Shikamaru sighed.

It was then that a certain bun head joined them, a tray with only a yogurt and a bagel with cream cheese.

"Hi Hi Hikaru-kun!" TenTen said, smiling and waving with her left hand, which she took off the tray. She sat down besides Shikamaru, placing the tray down almost carelessly with a loud **CLACK**. TenTen shifted her head and inquisitively looked over Shikamaru.

"You're not cute."

She said plainly, before shifting her attention to the task of eating her vanilla yogurt.

If Shikamaru cared in the least about his appearance, perhaps an arrow would have pierced his heart. Sadly, Shikamaru was not such a person, and therefore, didn't care. Chouji snickered a bit, though. Hinata simply blinked.

"Anou...T-tenTen-kun..." Hinata said slowly, making sure to remember the 'kun' part. "W-where's L-lee-san?"

TenTen snickered, grinning as she decided to dramatically gain a demonic expression. "Well...I told him that if he could make himself seem as invisible as possible, to me, I just might date him."

"Ah, but TenTen-kun...isn't that a bit mean?"

Just then, Lee walked by wearing a camouflage outfit, sneaking looks at TenTen. He was followed by a thoroughly pissed Orochimaru with an army helmet on and a extremely large net. Lee sees Orochimaru and quickly runs like hell. Obviously a really stupid chase scene occurs which of course includes a monkey, other people, yelling, and an AK 47.

_Welllll_...actually, no AK 47. Sorry for lying.

And also, of course everyone is sweat-dropping. Except Hinata, who as usually, is being the oblivious little cross-dresser she is.

"He's so cute!" TenTen said, laughing and blushing. And it looked like a bright day for LeeTen fans as the clouds of ignorance wafted away in a breeze.

"He's so cute when stupid, and I remember as a kid, he'd do all this stupid stuff like climbing trees while eating pudding. Ah, and the time he wanted to moon Neji and got the wrong address and ended up mooning a pedophile, that was HILARIOUS. And the time he tried to swallow swords because he saw it on TV..."

...and then, the day became night and the moon became blood red, and the sky was impeded from view by thousands of black bats. For LeeTen fans, anyways. For everyone else, eh...I dunno. Raining dogs and cats? Or maybe...Bishoune-

-author pelted by a topless Itachi raining down from the sky-

And then the author had the biggest nosebleed of her life and was forced to continue her story's plot and stop inserting herself into her own stories. The end.

TenTen burst into laughter. Her laughter happened to be maniacal, and exactly as follows.

'kukukukukukuk...wahahahahahakukukukukukusnortsnorthukhukhukhuk.'

(**A/N**- Try copying that laugh. In one breath.. I know I can't, 'cause I've tried.)

And TenTen continued laughing. And laughing.

Hinata simply sweat dropped and left for her first period class, leaving behind a hysterical TenTen, a flustered and pissed Orochimaru who paused to take many quick breaths and rest a bit, and Lee, who was trying to eat a chair for some odd reason...

* * *

"Ah, I am Yakushi Kabuto-sensei, and I'll be teaching class today, since Orochimaru-sama is out somewhere." The gray haired man smiled, bowing politely. 

The first thing that came to Hinata's mind was suddenly blurted out, something that was sort of actually really uncharacteristic for her.

"Holy shit isn't Kabuto a pokemon?"

The class was silent in shock for a second, and then there was an uproar of laughter. Half for the irony that the quietest student had said that, half because the phrase itself and the way it was spoke (fast and stutterless with a tone in which was a mixture of surprise and humor). In the back, Sasuke 'hmmphed', crossing his arms and trying to fight back an oncoming smirk. Drama queen Sasuke. Save the drama fo' ya mama.

Kabuto simply stood there, his expression unreadable.

"To the office, Hyuuga." He mumbled, pointing to the door as the laughter. His voice wasn't strong, and it seemed as though it took some effort to muster up the words, perhaps from the shock. Hinata was too busy berating herself for blurting out those seven words to hear, however.

Kabuto seemed to have no authority in the classroom, and his dissmissal of Hianta to the office sent an uproar through the class, perhaps simply because they wanted an excuse to disobey the 'pokemon'. Kabuto found himself pelted by books and pencils, and even Naruto, who propelled himself at the teacher, yelling dattebayo.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Kabuto yelled, running about as a flurry of school supplies struck him him, and as Naruto clung to his leg, his teeth sunk into the clothed calf of said unfortunate teacher. It was almost a physical impossibility for Kabuto to move with the sixteen year old blonde on his leg, however, which slowed his movements drastically.

POW!

Ouch...a textbook to the face, expertly aimed by a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. As the textbook removed itself from his face, it was clear his glasses were pretty damn cracked. The textbook landed on Naruto's head, sending him sprawling on the ground.

The blonde cackled, looked around and saw all eyes on her, and then sat down, coughing and putting a studious demeanor on.

Orochimaru then barged in, in a black suit and pants, and with a briefcase. He took one look at Kabuto and sighed.

"Kabuto, you may go down to the _nurse_." He added emphasis to 'nurse', to which Kabuto seemed to blush heavily at. "I'm sure Shizune-san wouldn't mind _tending_ to you."

-le gasp-

Kabuto, with steam spurting out of his ears, dashed out of the room.

Orochimaru set his briefcase down on the desk, pulled Naruto form the ground and single handedly tossed him to the back of the classroom, and pulled out the science textbook.

"Since you all behaved, there will be a ten page essay due tomorrow on pages 320-350 in your book. You may utilize the rest of your period to start, though I would like to inform you all that it is a waste of time considering how long it takes to simply read those pages alone..."

Frightened by the aspect of so much work, Hinata was sent into a frenzy of page reading. Sasuke was frozen in his seat, however, debating whether or not he should just sleep for the rest of class or do his work. Naruto couldn't complain though; he was knocked out.

Suddenly, perhaps to lighten the gloomy situation, a drunk Tsunade dressed in a toga ran into and around the classroom twice rambling on about 'the birds and bees' before drunkenly stumbling out of the classroom.

One should know that this boarding school, Konohagakure, is not exactly the most normal place. Hell, upon a daily basis at least something eccentric happens.

* * *

1) Shi is the Japanese word for Four and Death. I'm probably going to use this for puns. :D 

_Am example of a possible scenario. :D _

**Neji**: -walks up to Hinata waiting under a sakura tree- Hello, Hikaru-san. Why are you here?  
**Hinata**: Oh, I'm waiting for Shi-kun!  
**Neji:** -shocked- H-Hikaru-san! Don't!  
**Hinata**: Eh? Why not, its not like Shi-kun is bad. Shi-kun is nice.  
**Neji**: NOOOO! DON'T, HIKARU! _SHI-KUN'S_ **NOT** GOOD! BAD! BAD! BAD! -starts weeping-  
**Shikamaru**: -sweatdrops as he walks toward the two- Eh...troublesome.  
**Hinata:** Hi, Shi-kun! You said you'd help me study! (-cough cough- lazy guy probably was out of it nonetheless)  
**Neji:** -face vaults-

REVIEW OR I'LL EAT MY OWN LIVER! eh...maybe not, as an afterthought of that statement.


End file.
